Fight for Love
by Eiko-chi
Summary: Dengan membulatkan tekad Sanae berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Tsubasa. Tapi kok? Tsubasa ga ngerti-ngerti juga ya? Se-GAK PEKA apakah seorang Tsubasa Ozora terhadap cinta? dan perjuangan cinta Sanae sepertinya akan sangaat berat! ch 7 Update...
1. Chapter 1

**Fight for Love**

CHAPTER 1

"Berdandan seperti itu apa matamu tidak berat?.. Nah kau mau bicara apa?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, sabar Sanae.. Tahan dirimu!

Lima detik yang lalu, aku menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi, dia -Tsubasa- malah ngomong begitu. Arghhhhh...

* * *

"Selamat pagi Sanae-chan" Sapa Maki.

"Ah, Selamat pagi. Hari ini kalian datang pagi sekali"

"Iya dong, Eh ngomong-ngomong sudah kau nyatakan perasaanmu pada Tsubasa?"

"Enggak. Buat apa?"

"Eh?" Maki dan Yukari mematung.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama itu lagi ya!"

Kemarin, kumuntahkan kata-kata nan indah dihadapan Tsubasa (16 tahun). Orang yang kusuka semenjak SD. Waktu dia baru pindah ke Nankatsu dan melihatnya yang bermain bola dengan penuh semangat, hatiku jadi terpikat oleh sosoknya.

Aku berjuang untuk mendekatinya, ya berjuang keras! Berubah menjadi feminim, belajar dandan, berdiet, perawatan kulit, menjadi manajer di club sepak bola... Namun, Tsubasa tak kunjung melihat kearahku. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?

Aku tahu Tsubasa ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanya soal sepak bola, sepak bola, dan sepak bola. Tapi, kalau begini terus sampai kapanpun akan tetap begini. Jika suatu hari Tsubasa pergi dari Jepang untuk menjadi pemain professional maka apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Akan sulit bagiku untuk menjangkaunya. Oleh karena itu, aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi jawabannya?

'Berdandan seperti itu apa matamu tidak berat?'

"Dia telah menjelaskan padaku betapa pedihnya rasa cinta."

"Memangnya dia kayak gitu?" Tanya Maki

"Iya. Dia kan gak jahat." Timpal Yukari

"MASIH BILANG DIA GAK JAHAT?" Ughhh... Kemarin itu Tsubasa jahat banget kan?

"Hem... Yah sudahlah. Aku tak peduli lagi! Aku sudah tak suka dia lagi. AKU BENCI DIA." Ucapku membulatkan tekad. Yah! Buat apa cowok kayak gitu? Aku salah telah menyukainya. Lupakan Tsubasa, cari cinta yang baru. Yeah SEMANGAT!

"Hey Tsubasa! terima ini!" Teriak Ishizaki di lapangan.

Mendengar kata Tsubasa, kakiku spontan berhenti. Di lapangan, aku bisa melihat Tsubasa yang sedang berlari menggiring bola.

"Betul nih sudah gak peduli lagi?" Tanya Yukari saat melihatku yang malah jadi terpesona sama Tsubasa.

"Aku gak merasa sosoknya dilapangan mempesona kok!" Kilahku. (**Padahal ketahuan banget!)**

**"**Iya... Iya..."

* * *

"Selamat sore manajer!" Sapa Tsubasa saat aku memasuki ruang club. Kenapa harus dia yang kutemui pertama kali di ruang club?

"Ah.. Selamat malam" gumamku ngawur.

"Hei, kau kenapa manajer? Apa kau marah padaku?"

Ughhh... Marah? ya! Tentu saja aku marah padamu!

Aku memalingkan muka. Malas berbicara dengannya.

"Soal kemarin ya? Kau marah gara-gara kemarin kan?"

"Eh?" dia menyadarinya? Aku menoleh padanya.

"Yang kemarin kukatakan soal dandananmu! Sebaiknya tak usah kukomentari ya?"

Sign! Kenapa malah bahas yang itu?

"Ah iya, kemarin kau bilang 'mau bicara' kan? Bicara apa?"

"Ahhh... Nggak usah dibahas lagi! Aku sudah lupa."

Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian bersejarah kemarin.

"Apaan sih? Aku jadi penasaran!"

"Ngapain penasaran segala?"

"Pasti kau marah gara-gara komentarku soal dandanan itu kan?"

"Loh kok malah kamu yang marah sih?"

"Ayo bilang!"

"Aku sudah lupa!"

"Ahhh... Bukannya mau menyatakan perasaan? Bilang saja dong!"

"Eh?"

"Menyatakan perasaan itu loh!" Tsubasa mengingatkan.

Ah, Ya! hah mengatakan perasaan ya?

"Ha Ha Ha" Tawaku garing, bingung harus jawab apa.

"Benar ya?" Tanyanya.

Ugh... Kesabaranku sudah diambang batas.

"Buat apa aku mengatakan perasaan pada orang seperti kau? Mati saja kau!" Bentakku.

"Jadi kau sudah menembak Tsubasa, Sanae?" Tanya Ishizaki.

Siiing...

Aku menatap ke sekelilingku. Oh yeah! Sejak kapan ruang club sudah ramai begini? Puluhan pasang mata menatap padaku. Aku jadi artis dadakan sekarang. Malu, tanpa komando aku langsung ngacir keluar dari ruangan.

Ughhh TSUBASA BODOH!

* * *

"Ahhh..." Keluhku

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Aku nggak bakal dapat pacar. Bukannya gak mau. Tapi, kemarin saja aku ngamuk di ruang club."

"Ngamuk?"

"Hem... Sudah jangan dibahas lagi! Rasanya hatiku hancur berkeping-keping."

"Oiya,, Begini saja! Kita bikin acara kumpul-kumpul dengan cowok SMA lain, aku juga sedang cari cowok yang keren!" Ujar Maki antusias.

"Kumpul-kumpul?"

"Kau gak tertarik? Sanae-chan bisa cari cinta yang baru kan?" Tegas Maki.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi..."

"Sayang dong, Sanae-chan sekarang kan sudah cantik dan feminim (penampilannya) padahal dulu tomboy banget dan galak!"

"Ughhh... Tolong jangan dibahas!"

"Kau sudah susah payah jadi cantik. Kenapa gak beralih pada cowok lain?"

Ah! Memang sih, Tsubasa yang membuatku terpacu untuk menjadi cantik. Tapi, buat apa lagi mengharapkan dia? Aku sudah berjuang keras dan kesabaranku untuk Tsubasa sudah diambang batas. Baiklah! Akan kudapat cowok yang baik!

* * *

"Hari ini manajer serius sekali!" Satu statement Tsubasa saat dia melihatku sedang memakai maskara di ruang club.

"Hah?" Jawabku

Emang butuh jawaban ya?

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Ada acara kumpul-kumpul"

"Kumpul-kumpul?"

"Iya, semoga aku dapat pacar" Jawabku sekenanya. Ah sudahlah aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Gejolak masa muda ini sudah membakar. Sayang kalau disia-siakan!

"Eh? Manajer ternyata gampangan ya?"

"WHAT? WHAT? Bisakah anda ulangi kata-kata anda barusan? Aku gampangan?

DUAK!

Tanpa ba bi bu aku langsung menggebrak loker Tsubasa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus berkata begitu padaku?" Rasanya air mataku jadi ingin mengalir.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kupendam perasaan ini." Tahan Sanae! Jangan menangis didepannya!

"Tapi begitu kunyatakan perasaan semuanya sia-sia saja!" Nada suaraku bergetar.

"Aku tak mau kau sebut gampangan!" Dan air mata ini malah membuncah keluar. Gawat! Aku harus lari! Pergi dan menghilang!

Kenapa? Kenapa bilang begitu? Mana mungkin Tsubasa sadar aku sudah memendam perasaan selama bertahun-tahun? Aku sudah sering marah-marah padanya. Tapi, waktu dia bilang aku ini gampangan aku tetap terluka. Kenapa aku harus selalu menyukainya?

Aku berlari dan berlari.

"Hei, manajer! Apa latihannya sudah dimu..." Ishizaki menghentikan pertanyaanya saat melihat air mata mengucur deras dari balik pelupuk mataku.

"Ke... Kenapa kau menangis, sanae?" Ah sudahlah, aku tak harus menjawabnya. Aku tetap berlari. Hingga napasku terasa sesak dan BRUKKKK!

"Aduh!" Aku memegangi pantat yang terasa sakit.

"Sanae kenapa kau?" Tanya seseorang.

"Eh? Pelatih?" Aku terjatuh setelah menabrak pelatih ya?

"Matamu sembab!"

"Ah,, tidak, tadi mataku kelilipan jadi aku berlari untuk mencari air." kataku bohong. Oh iya sejak kapan aku jadi pandai berbohong?

"Air? Kau mencari air ke tempat parkir?" Tanya pelatih heran.

Parkir? Wah aku pasti lari sangat cepat tadi!

"I..Itu.. Aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya"

"Apa matamu sekarang baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, sekarang mataku sudah lebih baik karena tadi aku menangis." Jawabku.

"Wah, pasti kotoran yang masuk ke matamu sangat besar ya? Hingga kau menangis seperti itu." Ucap pelatih sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Ah, Tsubasa?" Sapa pelatih yang keheranan melihat Tsubasa masih memakai baju seragamnya.

"Pelatih! Anda sudah datang?" Ucap Tsubasa agak kaget.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya sebelum aku datang kau sudah berlatih duluan. Apa aku datang kepagian ya?"

"Ah, Tidak. Aku memang ada urusan sebentar. Manajer aku butuh bantuanmu!" Tsubasa menarik tanganku dan membungkuk pada pelatih "Aku ijin sebentar, pelatih!" dan dia membawaku berlari ke belakang gedung sekolah.

* * *

"Maaf ya!" Tsubasa membungkukkan badannya tepat dihadapanku.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah bilang kau ini gampangan. Aku memang gak peka."

"Eh?"

"Pasti berat untukmu memendam perasaan bertahun-tahun." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sana pergi kumpul-kumpul! aku yakin misimu berjalan sukses." Katanya lagi sambil mengusap-usap ubun-ubunku.

Padanyalah kupendam perasaan ini. Tapi, dia tak kunjung mengerti, begitu ya?

"Orang yang kusukai sangat lamban dan benar-benar tidak peka! Dia pernah memberi harapan lewat kata-katanya tapi juga menyakiti hati dengan ucapannya meski begitu, dia tak punya niat buruk." Ucapku.

Yah! Memang perjuanganku akan sangat panjang

"Sebel sih! Tapi aku tetap sayang dia." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Baik! Sudah kuputuskan.

"Aku nggak jadi ikut kumpul ah! Makasih ya!" Kataku.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat manajer yang setelah menangis lalu tersenyum..."

"...Manis deh!"

Hah? Apa katanya? Manis deh!

"A...Apa?" Blush... Wajahku memanas

"Kau ngomong apa?" kataku gugup.

"Muka manajer merah kayak tomat!"

"Bawel! Jangan liat wajahku seperti itu!"

"Itu. Bulu matamu copot."

"Eh?" Aku merogoh saku, mencari cermin. Ah! Tadikan kutinggal di ruang club.

"Manajer lebih manis kalau begitu. Jadi jangan siksa matamu lagi ya?"

BLUSHHHHH...

Dasar Cowok aneh! Aku tak yakin bisa menangkapnya. Suatu saat nanti, perasaan ini pasti akan kusampaikan. Siap-siap saja ya!

* * *

Omake

"Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Tsubasa sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah serius.

Ughh... Ekspresi macam apa itu?

"Rahasia dong!" Kataku.

Yah, Perjalanan cintaku sepertinya akan sangaaat berat.

Chapter 1 End~

Hallo Minna~san! Saya penghuni baru dunia Fanfic nih, Salam kenal.

Saya berharap, di fict pertama saya ini ada yang bersedia me-rieview nya. kritik, saran atau apapun saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati..


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight for Love**

**Chapter 2**

Ah~~ Manis katanya! Hehehe

Kata-kata Tsubasa kemarin mengiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku.

"Lihat tuh Sanae-chan jadi gila!" Bisik Yukari pada Maki

Yah.. Yah.. Terserah kalian mau ngomong apa! Aku gak peduli.

"Pasti kemarin ada kejadian bagus! Sampe ga jadi dateng pas kumpul-kumpul." Balas Maki.

Aku menoleh pada mereka berdua yang berjalan dibelakangku, lalu tersenyum "He he he"

"Cih, katanya 'AKU BENCI DIA' tapi sekarang? Kau benar-benar plin-plan ya?" Yukari menyikutku.

"Ha ha ha" Entahlah, apa aku mendadak gila atau bagaimana, yang jelas aku saat ini tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.. Bahagianya!

"Hei ngomong-ngomong kau mau memberinnya coklat?"Tanya Maki

"Memangnya Kenapa?"

"Kok tanya begitu?" Maki menyerinyitkan alisnya

"Besok Valentine bodoh!" Timpal Yukari

"Eh?" Valentine?

Sekarang-13 Feb-hari sabtu-sekolah

Besok-14 Feb-Valentine-Hari minggu-Libur

"Be...besokkan sekolah libur!"

"Kalau begitu datang kerumahnya!" Tegas Maki

"Heeee?"

"Tadi ketawa-ketawa sendiri! Kalau nggak ditembak terus terang, Tsubasa tak akan tahu perasaanmu padanya!"

Akulah yang paling mengerti, tapi sepertinya kemarin kami mengalami kemajuan. Bagaimana kalau kucoba nyatakan perasaanku sekali lagi?

Oke Baiklah!

* * *

**Minggu, 14 Feb 19xx**

**Deg... Deg... Deg...**

Aku bikin coklat sendiri, dan akhirnya aku pergi juga kerumahnya. Apa akku berani menyampaikan coklat buatanku ini? Iya.. Sejujurnya aku takut! Ugh.. Jadi bimbang gini. Coba kalau Tsubasa sedang jalan disekitar sini. Huh, rasanya aku jadi berharap yang aneh-aneh deh.

"Hei, Non!"

Seseorang sepertiya baru saja memanggiku, aku berbalik.

"Sedang iseng ya?" Tanya seorang pria dengan topi hitam dan jaket coklat, melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Heh? Siapa dia?

"Aku gak iseng kok!" jawabku ketus.

Bukannya justru dia yang lagi iseng?

"Ah, jangan bohong!" pria itu menangkap tanganku, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Karaoke yuk? Aku juga lagi gak punya teman nih!"

Ga.. Gawat! Orang iseng yang berbahaya! Aku harus segera lari. Tapi, apa-apaan tangannya ini? kuat sekali.

"Ukh.. Lepaskan aku!" Jeritku

DUAK!

Sebuah bola melesat dan mendarat persis di kepala pria asing ini.

"Ah, maaf. Bolaku sepertinya mengenaimu!" seseorang mendekat.

Ah suara ini.. jangan-jangan?

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara, dan kudapati sosok Tsubasa yang berjalan mendekat.

"Kau! Kenapa bermain bola di jalan? Sana ke lapang!" bentak pria bertopi ini.

"ha ha ha... Maaf-maaf tapi entah mengapa saat melihatmu aku jadi ingin menendang bola tadi" Jawab Tsubasa.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kakiku jadi ingin menendang bola lagi deh! Kali ini kemana sasarannya ya?" Tsubasa menatap pria itu sinis.

"Ugh... Awas kau!" Dan pria itu lari begitu saja.

Hahaha Mental tempe ternyata!

"Sanae, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba

Eh? Oh iya. Orang yang kutuju sudah ada di depan mata.

"a.. anu..." Kataku gugup! Bagaimana ini? aku tidak siap.

"AH! Mau ngasih coklat ya? Hari ini kan valentine!"

BINGGO! Dugaan Tsubasa tepat 100%

"Eh? Iya, tapi..." Bagaimana ini? aku jadi panik!

"Kau gak tahu dimana rumahnya ya?"

"Bu... bukan begitu!" aku tahu! dan aku berdiri tepat dihadapan orangnya.

"Kau Grogi ya! Kalau gitu, biar aku yang jadi teman latihanmu!"

"APA?"

"Jangan malu-malu manajer! Kita kan teman, nggak apa-apa kok!"

Jangan gila dong! Justru kamu orang yang mau aku kasih!

* * *

Taman Nankatsu, 14 Feb 19xx

"nah, kita latihan mulai dari kita memencet bel pintu rumah si dia! Coba ngomong 'ting tong!'" Intruksi Tsubasa.

Kok malah jadi konyol gini sih?

"Yah..."

"Nggak serius nih! Kau mau memberikan coklat padanya kan?"

Justru kau yang mau kuberikan coklat. Dasar bodoh! Ah, sudahlah. Turuti apa maunya terus cepat-cepat nyatakan perasaan. Kan dia yang jadi sasaranku. Oke!

"Cepat dong!" perintah Tsubasa.

"Ting-tong!" kataku

"Ya? Ada perlu apa dengan anakku? Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Huh? Gak usah pura-pura jadi perempuan segala!"

"Nah sekarang orangnya muncul! Ehem.. Hey Sanae! Ada apa?"

Sign. Apa yang sedang kulakukan sih? Ini konyol...

"Be.. begini" aku menatap matanya

DEG!

"A...aku..."

Ugh.. Tsubasa menatapku! Aku tidak siap! Ba.. bagaimana ini?

"Tunggu dulu! Time up!" jeritku. Aku berbalik dan memeluk lutut.

Jantung tenanglah...

"Eh? Gimana kalau kau bersikap seperti itu di depan orangnya?"

JUSTRU KAU LAH ORANGNYA!

Kalau dipikir baik-baik, saat mengajakku berlatih memberikan coklat, Tsubasa sama sekali tak membayangkan aku akan memberikan padanya? Tak ada harapan lagi.. aku tak bisa memberikannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, ayo latihan lagi!" Tsubasa berjongkok disampingku.

"Tenang saja, nggak ada orang yang punya prasangka buruk kalau dikasih coklat di hari valentine, ya kan?" lanjutnya

Huh.. melihatnya yang begini baik dan tatapan lembut itu. Ah, aku tak habis pikir pada Tsubasa. Apa selain bola tidak ada lagi ya?

"Bukan!" kataku sambil bangkit. Tsubasa mengikuti.

Ini sungguhan. Baiklah, meski tak ada harapan.

"aku buat coklat untukmu! Aku menyukaimu" lanjutku sambil menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Ya!"

"Eh?"

"Bagus sekali latihanmu tadi!"

WHAT? Tahan dirimu Sanae.

"Oke latihan selesai! Sekarang kau bisa langsung pergi ke rumah orang itu!"

Jurang kesalahpahaman ini kenapa malah jadi semakin besar?

BUUUGH

Aku melemparkan coklat itu padanya.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi" teriakku kesal.

"Kok marah sih?"

Ya tuhan kenapa kau ciptakan orang sebegini gak pekanya sih?

"Mati saja kau!" Aku berbalik dan pergi

Seumur hidup aku memang punya masalah, tapi Tsubasa juga bermasalah.

"Hei, Sanae!" Panggil Tsubasa.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan berbalik.

"Kau ini memang tak punya prasangka buruk. Tapi, jangan bersikap seperti tak ada apa-apa! Coba pikirkan sendiri!" kataku frustasi dan aku kembali berlari pergi.

Ya tuhan, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

Chapter 2 End~

Menunggu review dari semuanya. Rasanya berdebar-debar. 'bagaimana tulisanku ini? apa menarik? Apa ada yang suka?' pertanyaan itu muncul dibenakku. Apa fic pertama memang seperti ini ya? hahaha..

Terlepas dari itu semua, aku hanya berharap kalian menyukai fic ini. ^^

Terimakasih, bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Tolong rieview ya..


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Tsubasa Fan Fiction

I don't own Captain Tsubasa

Fight for Love

Chapter 3

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian Valentine saat itu, dan kami pun bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Aku menjalani hari-hari berat sebagai manager seperti biasanya. Tetap tegas, dan sedikit kasar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kejuaraan antar SMA musim ini?" Tanya pelatih pada saat kami semua-anggota tim sepakbola Nankatsu berkumpul seusai latihan.

"Kami siap pak!" jawab anggota secara serempak.

"Bagus, pertahankan semangat ini! Nah, mari kita pulang anak-anak!" lanjut pak pelatih.

"Baikkkk… terimakasih pelatih"

Dan, para anggota pun bubar. Tak terkecuali aku, yang harus mencuci tumpukan baju kotor.

"Ughhh kapan tumpukan baju ini berkurang, banyak sekali…." Keluhku saat melihat baju kotor yang menggunduk di keranjang cucian.

"wajar saja, kan anggota club kita bertambah!" ujar Ishizaki tiba-tiba

"kenapa harus bertambah sih? Aduh pegalnya" gerutu maki tak kalah kesalnya denganku

"yasudah, kalau kalian capek besok saja mencucinya, kami masih ada cadangan seragam untuk esok kok" saran Izawa

"Yang benar saja! Kalau besok, noda-noda ini sudah mengering dan akan jauh lebuh sulit mencucinya" kataku

"kalau begitu bagaimana dong? Apa kalian mau kubantu?" Tanya Misaki

"tidak usah, terakhir kalian mencuci, semua baju luntur karena pemutih! Sudah pulang saja sana!" usirku

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf merepotkan ya?"

Baju-baju itu baru beres kucuci setelah tiga jam berlalu. Maki yang kini sudah selesai dengan pengering baju mulai melipat satu persatu baju itu dan menyimpannya sesuai dengan nomor punggung.

"Kak, kak sanae" panggil Maki

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kaus nomor 10 tidak ada kak!"

"Eh? Nomor 10? Milik Tsubasa?"

"Iya, kaus milik kak Tsubasa tidak ada"

"loh? Kenapa bisa tidak ada ya? Apa hilang?"

"aduh, bagaimana ini kak? Ini kan kaus utama tim kita?"

"aku akan mencarinya di tempat cucian, mungkin tertinggal saat tadi ku cuci" kataku sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang klub.

"aduh, bagaimana ini? Dicari berkali-kalipun tetap tidak ada. Kenapa bisa hilang ya?" aku terus menyusuri ember demi ember yang ada di tempat cuci, tapi hasilnya baju itu tetap tidak ketemu.

"apa yang hilang manager?"

"Eh Tsu…" aku membalikkan badanku saat kemudian kulihat sosok Tsubasa lengkap dengan kaus timnya.

"Itu yang hilang!" kataku sambil menunjuk pada baju bernomor 10 yang sedang dipakai Tsubasa

"Hah? Ini? Kaus ini maksudnya?"

"Iya, kupikir hilang. Syukurlah kalau memang ada!" jawabku

"Aduh, maafkan aku manager. Aku membuatmu repot."

"tak masalah, kau sudah berlatih keraskan? Ayo sini baju kotornya biar kucuci"

"ya, terimakasih" tsubasa berjalan menuju ruang club untuk berganti baju. Tak lama kemudian dia datang dengan baju dan celana kotor ditangannya.

"Manager, tadi maki titip pesan katanya pulang duluan kakaknya sudah menjemput"

"Eh? Ya!"

Tu.. tunggu dengan begini hanya tinggal aku dan Tsubasa sajakah? Ya tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?

"biar ku bantu, apa yang harus kulakuan manager?" Tanya Tsubasa ikut berjongkok disampingku

"Eh? Tidak usah, cepatlah pulang. Kau pasti lelah karena seharian berlatih" kataku. Kumohon cepatlah pulang atau aku akan semakin mengharapkanmu untuk ada disisiku lebih lama. Aku tak mau harapanku ini menghancurkan hatiku yang semakin tergantung padamu.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus membantu manager" tolak Tsubasa sambil membantuku mengambil air di ember

"Eh?"

"Mana yang harus ku masukan? Ah, ini dia detergen nya" kata Tsubasa sambil menuangkan setengah tutup botol cairan didalam botol itu, sebelum kemudian aku menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dimasukan Tsubasa

"Jangannn itu pemutihhhh!" cegahku, namun terlambat setengah tutup botol pemutih telah tercampur bersama air yang merendam sepasang baju itu.

"Eh?" Tsubasa bengong!

"ya tuhan, apa semua anak cowok tidak bisa membedakan detergen dengan pemutih?"

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Ma… maafkan aku manager" melihat wajah Tsubasa yang panic luar biasa itu aku merasa sedikit geli.

"hahahahaha" tawaku meledak

"Eh?"

"lucu sekali"

Tsubasa mengerutkan keningnya

"wajahmu lucu sekali"

"Ah, benarkah?" Tsubasa memasang wajah seriusnya sambil meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri

".. hahaha hentikan, aduh perutku sakit, hahahaaha" gelakku tak bisa berhenti, sungguh wajah tsubasa yang agak sedikit absurd ini sangatlah lucu.

"berhentilah menertawakanku manager" rajuk Tsubasa

"hahaha baik lah, hahaha aduh bagaimana ini aku tak bisa berhenti"

Tsubasa menarik kedua pipiku.

"Awww sakit" pekikku karena Tsubasa malah mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"tuh kan berhenti" ujar tsubasa sambil tersenyum menatapku

"eh?" menyadari posisi kami yang agak sedikit gawat. Jantungku meledak seketika.

"wajah yang aneh" gumam tsubasa sambil terus menatap langsung wajahku

"maafwh dewh, akuw mewmawng gawk cawntiwk" gerutuku gak jelas karena kedua pipiku yang masih dicubit Tsubasa.

"tapi manis seperti susu" lanjutnya

BLUSHHHH

Manis? Seperti susu? Susu maksudnya putih? Jadi kulitku putih? Putih? Eh? Tunggu kok aku seperti melupakan sesuatu?

"Kyyyyyyaaaaaa baju nya!" teriakku, sontak Tsubasa melepaskan tangannya.

"yah, jadi luntur bergini?" ujarku lesu saat melihat warna baju yang sudah tak karuan.

"hah? Bagaimana ini?" Tanya tsubasa panic.

"sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi"

"Eh?"

"iya, bajumu akan selamanya begini!"

"tak ada harapan?" Tanya tsubasa

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"yah, sayang sekali." Ujar Tsubasa lesu.

"ehm, yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana caranya kita mengembalikan warna seragammu seperti semula? Kau butuh ini untuk pertandingan kan?"

"benar juga, tapi bukannya sudah tidak ada harapan ya?"

"meski tidak ada harapan bukan berarti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ah, baiklah aku ada ide."

"ide? Benarkah?"

"Hem, besok pastikan kalian menggunakan baju kaus cadangan. Aku akan membereskannya secepatnya jadi jangan sampai pelatih tahu atau kita dalam masalah. Mengerti!" ujarku

"hem" Tsubasa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu mari kita pulang Captain!" ujarku sambil berdiri dan meluruskan pinggang.

"hem… tapi bagaimana caranya kau mengembalikan warna baju luntur ini?" Tanya Tsubasa, tamapaknya ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Gampang saja. Tenangah! Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya, kalau hal seperti ini tidak bisa ku atasi bukan manager namanya! Ayo!"

"Hem, benar juga!"

"Pokoknya yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah berjuang dilapangan! Mengerti." Tambahku lagi

"Hahahaha, iya manager!"

Seminggu setelah hari valentine kami bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan Tsubasa sendiri pun sepertinya tidak menyadari arti kata-kata ku itu, ughhh dia memang sangat tidak peka.

* * *

Hari pertandingan sepakbola antar SMU tinggal dua hari lagi, bulan Februari telah berakhir dan seragam bola bernomor punggung 10 sudah selesai kujahit. Ya, kujahit dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan. Ini adalah baju pertama yang kubuat sendiri. 10 kali gagal membuat pola 2 kali gagal menggunting dan 6 kali gagal dalam proses penjahitannya. Fiuhhh benar-benar melelahkan, tapi tak masalah selama aku bisa mendukung Tsubasa.

"ini" kataku sambil menyodorkan seragam baru pada Tsubasa

"he? Apa ini?" Tanya Tsubasa saat dia baru memasuki ruang club malam itu.

"cobalah, aku berharap ukurannya pas" lanjutku menghiraukan pertanyaan Tsubasa.

"Baju seragamku?" kata Tsubasa sambil terbelalak tak percaya.

"hem, ayo coba, kalau tidak cukup biar ku perbaiki. Rasanya masih cukup waktu untuk memperbaikinya"

"Hem…" ujar Tsubasa sambil melepas baju yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Uaaaaaa, jangan asal ganti baju dong!" kataku sambil berbalik memalingkan muka.

"Eh?" gumam Tsubasa dengan polosnya.

"Lihatlah manager, sepertinya ukurannya pas!" ujar Tsubasa

"benarkah?" kataku sambil berbalik.

JRENG JRENG.

Kaus bola yang dengan susah payah ku buat itu akhirnya dipakai oleh Tsubasa. Dan sangat pas! UAAAHHHH aku sangat senang sekali melihatnya menggunakan baju buatanku.

"Ah, Syukurlah!" gumamku sambil terus melihat Tsubasa yang memakai baju kaus buatanku

"iya, rasanya juga nyaman. Terimakasih manager"

"benarkah? Nah kalau begini tinggal kutulis namamu di sini!" kataku

"Ah, ya! Maaf merepotkanmu manager"

"kau ini bicara apa? Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Asal bisa melihatmu bermain dilapangan aku akan berbuat apa saja! Jadi kau harus membayarnya dengan tendanganmu. Oke!" kataku sambil sibuk memilih benang.

"baiklah"

"nah, ayo lepaskan lagi, biar kujahit namamu" kataku

"apa kau akan menjahitnya sekarang? Kan sudah malam!"

"tidak apa, tinggal sedikit lagi kok," kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya

"…"

"Eh? Tsu.. Tsubasa?" panggilku saat Tsubasa yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"Ka..kau kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir

"…" Tsubasa tetap menunduk, ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya

"Tsubasa, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?" desakku

"ti..tidak apa-apa?" Tsubasa membalikkan badannya membelakangiku

"bohong, coba aku lihat!" kataku sambil berusaha untuk melihatnya

"sungguh aku tak apa-apa!" kelit Tsubasa

"kalau begitu biarkan aku melihatnya!" kataku tambah keras kepala

"ti..tidak mau!"

"kau kenapa? Aku malah jadi semakin khawatir nih!"

"khawatirkan tanganmu saja sana!"

"eh?" aku melihat tanganku, sepuluh jari tanganku yang hampir semua jarinya ku balut dengan plester

Ja..Jangan-jangan? Sungguh puluhan praduga datang begitu saja. Memenuhi kepalaku dengan segala harapan yang seringkali ku tampik selama ini.

"Tanganmu, apa itu karena baju ini?" Tanya Tsubasa sambil berbalik melihatku

"..." aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aduh apa yang harus ku katakan?

"apa luka-luka di jari tanganmu karena menjahit baju ini?" ulang Tsubasa

"kalau ku bilang bukan Tsubasa juga gak akan percaya kan?" tanyaku dan Tsubasa hanya mengalihkan pandangannya

"…"

"sudahlah, tak apa!" kataku sambil mendekatinya yang tetap mengalihkan matanya dariku

"ta..tapi" Tsubasa tetap bersikeras

Huh? Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Inikan hanya masalah sepele?

"kenapa Manager sampai berbuat berbuat sejauh ini?"

Ya ampun Tsubasa? Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Bukannya senang dengan perhatianku, dia malah menyalahkan dirinya kayak gini? Hei hei hei… sungguh aku sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan padamu!

Aku meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tanganku.

"sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan mendukungmu. Menjahit baju ini hanyalah masalah sepele. Jangan dibesar-besarkan! Kalau kau merasa bersalah, tebuslah dengan permainan yang bagus!" kataku sambil terus mengeratkan peganganku.

"i..iya, aduhhh manager sakitttt"

"makanya jangan berpikir bodoh kayak gitu!" aku melepaskan 'genggaman super' ku

"sini biarku jahit namamu!" lanjutku. Ah, memang sudah watakku begini! Pasrah sajalah!

"ah, iya manager, kau menungguku sampai selarut ini hanya untuk ini?"

"Eh? i..itu…"

BLUSHHH

Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku melakukannya. Saking penasarannya aku jadi seperti orang konyol begini.

"i..itu, a..aku… aku merasa harus memastikannya! Kan gawat kalau sampai kekecilan dan aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk merombaknya!" fiuhhh alasan yang cukup bagus sanae! Good job!

"benarkah? Tapi hebat ya, kau bisa menjahit baju ini tanpa mengukur badanku! Pas lagi ukurannya!" tambah Tsubasa.

Ughhh dia ini sedang menggodaku atau apa sih?

"ke..kebetulan!"

"nah, baiklah! Aku akan menunggu managerku yang manis ini menjahit namaku!" Tsubasa mengambil tempat duduk persis di hadapanku

"Eh?"

Tu..tunggu! apa katanya tadi? Manager-ku yang manis? Managerku yang manis? Managerku yang manis? Managerku yang manis? Kyaaaaaa….. ,

"kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali!"

Dia ini sungguh keterlaluan! Menyerangku dengan serangan membabi buta begini! Wajahnya mana polos pula? SADISSSSSS….

Ehmmm, control dirimu sanae! Jangan kalah dengan si bodoh tak peka ini!

"kau pulang saja sana!"

"eh? Mana bisa? Aku akan menunggumu, mengawasimu! Alih-alih aku pulang kau nanti malah salah menuliskan namaku!"

"Mana mungkin! Akukan tidak sebodoh itu!" pekikku dengan wajah yang sudah tak karuan.

"iya, iya… pokoknya aku akan menunggumu titik!" Tsubasa meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"yah, sesuka mu sajalah!" kataku pasrah

Malam itu, jarum jam menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul 20.00, aku yang melanjutkan pekerjaan menjahitku ditemani Tsubasa yang duduk tepat di hadapanku. lewat meja yang memisahkan jarak kami Tsubasa tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

Aku tersenyum, dan terbesit niat jahil. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil handphoneku

JPRET

Lampu blits menyala, sebuah foto yang baru saja ku ambil muncul di layar handphone. Seorang laki-laki sebaya denganku yang tertidur pulas di atas meja, wajahnya yang dialasi oleh tangan tersenyum bak malaikat.

Perlahan ku ketik nama yang pantas untuk foto tersebut.

"nah, mimpi yang indah captainku yang gagah" kataku sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatan menjahitku.

Chapter 3 End~

Terimakasih bagi pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan untuk me-review.. sekali lagi ku ucapkan terimakasih~~~~~

Ayo review review reviewwww ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Tsubasa Fan Fiction

Captain Tsubasa jelas bukan punya saya!

Fight for Love

Chapter 4

* * *

"ya, Tsubasa kini menggiring bola, diopernya ke sayap kanan! Di sayap kanan telah menunggu Izawa. Tapi ouhhh dipotong oleh pemain teitan! Kali ini saguru menyerang balik, yak pemain Nankatsu berbalik bertahan, disana ada Ishizaki! Ishizaki membayangi Saguru, Saguru mengoper bola, namun sayang pemirsa bola berhasil di potong misaki, misaki berlari menyerang, di sana ada Tsubasa! Tsubasa berlari kedepan, bola di oper, melambung sangat tinggi.. dan Eh? Berbelok? Bola itu berbelok? Bukan Tsubasa yang dituju ternyata, tapi tachibana bersaudara yang sudah menunggu di sayap kiri… akankah tachibana bersaudara bisa membalikkan kedudukan? Dannn… Tachibana kakak menendang bola, oh buka tendangan langsung ternyata pemirsa, melainkan sebuah operan tapi apa yang terjadi? Tsubasa menyambut bola tepat di titik bebas, dan Gooooolllllllllllllll sebuah koordinasi yang sangat apik dari tim Nankatsu, kedudukan berbalik 3-2 dengan keunggulan Nankatsu!"

"UAAAAAAAAAA"

Sorak penonton menggema di stadion sore itu, tendangan penyelamat Tsubasa sukses membuat supporter Nankatsu berteriak girang. Pertandingan delapan besar kali ini berakhir dengan kemenangan Nankatsu.

"Selamat Tsubasa!" kataku sambil menyodorkan handuk dan sebotol air minum isotonic padanya.

"Ah, terimakasih manager!" Tsubasa meneguk air itu hingga habis.

"Ehmmm.. Cuma tsubasa aja nih yang dikasih air sama handuk? Kita gimana?" goda Ishizaki

"Eh?"

"hahaha, mesra sekali nih. Aku jadi merasa gerah!" timpal Misaki sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh?"

"Sudah-sudah jangan mengganggu mereka dong, sini-sini semuanya, biar aku yang mengurus kalian!" kata Maki sambil tersenyum nakal padaku.

Beginilah keadaanku sekarang, setiap beres pertandingan pasti jadi bahan ledekan orang, mau perhatian atau tidak pun, aku dan tsubasa selalu saja digoda mereka. Aku jadi serba salah deh. Sudahlah, aku tak mau terlalu memperdulikannya, toh Tsubasa saja malah cuek. Dia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa membahas godaan mereka.

"Selamat ya atas kemenangan tim mu!" misugi datang didampingi yayoi seperti biasanya.

"Eh Misugi? Hahaha ya, terimakasih." Respon Tsubasa.

"Halo Sanae, apa kabar?" sapa Yayoi ramah

"Baik, bagaimana kabarmu Yayoi?" tanyaku

"Sangat baik." Jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada misugi dan tersenyum manis.

"wah, wah wah ada kabar baik nih!" godaku melihat tingkah Yayoi yang bergelayut manja di tangan misugi.

"Hehehe" ujarnya sambil cengengesan.

Yayoi membisikkan sesuatu pada Misugi, Entah apa yang dia katakan, Misugi hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ayo ngobrol sanae!" ajak Yayoi

"Eh?"

"biarkan para pria ini membiacarakan tentang urusan mereka. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan! Sesama wanita tentu saja!" tegas Yayoi.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, aku mengikuti kemana Yayoi mengajakku pergi.

"Nah sudah aman!" katanya sambil menutup pintu toilet

"Eh? Kita bicara disini? maksudnya?" tanyaku ragu. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dia katakan sampai memilih toilet sebagai tempat bicara.

"Kan hanya tempat ini yang tidak mungkin didatangi pria. Jadi tempat inilah yang paling aman untuk membicarakan hal yang cuma wanita yang boleh tahu!" ujar Yayoi polos.

"Yah? Hemmm" kataku mengangguk sambil sedikit geleng-geleng dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan wanita cantik ini.

"jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyaku pada akhirnya

"Eh, itu mengenai sesuatu!" ujarnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa?" kataku heran

"itu…." Yayoi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku

"…apa kau pernah dicium Tsubasa?" bisiknya sangat pelan

"Eh? A…apa?" responku. Jujur saja aku sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan yayoi yang dadakan itu.

"Ci…cium?" tanyaku meyakinkan bahwa aku memang tidak salah dengar. Tapi sialnya, Yayoi mengangguk dengan wajah sangaaaaattttt merahhh.

"Ja..jangan bilang kau dan Misugi sudah…." Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku karena Yayoi telah mengangguk dengan sangat manis.

"uahhhh,,, be…benarkah? Gi..gimana ceritanya tuh?" kataku penasaran.

"pokoknya begitu!" terang Yayoi dengan sangat geje.

"begitu apanya? Cerita donggggg….." pintaku

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" kata yayoi.

"i..itu.." aku menggeleng dengan lemah. Ah, itu adalah hal yang ga akan pernah terjadi. Cium? Sudah jangan berharap Sanae! Buang jauh-jauh khayalanmu!

"Bohong!" tegas Yayoi seakan aku mengingkari tindakan criminal yang jelas-jelas tertangkap tangan.

"sungguh!" kataku meyakinkan

"ta..tapi ku pikir kau dan Tsubasa sudah jauh"

"apanya yang jauh? Kau mau mengejekku hah?" kataku yang malah jadi naik pitam dengan kepolosan Yayoi.

"ti..tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi aku pikir kau dan Tsubasa pasti sudah…."

"Sudah apa? Justru kalian yang luar biasa! Huh, aku dan Tsubasa hanya teman. Tidak mungkin Tsubasa melakukan hal itu padaku."

"teman? Masa sih? Bukannya kalian pasangan?"

"Siapa yang bilang?" sungguh aku kan jadi berharap!

"ti..tidak ada sih, tapi sikap kalian itu apanya yang teman? Itu sih mesra untuk disebut teman!"

"mesra?"

tes tes tes

air mataku menetes begitu saja. Uahhh, aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini.

"ke..kenapa menangis sanae-chan, aduh ma..maaf" Yayoi merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan saputangannya padaku.

"te..terimakasih hiks" kataku sambil menghapus air mata yang telah dengan sangat tidak sopan membasahi pipiku

Yayoi tak berkata apapun, dia sepenuhnya membisu. Kulihat matanya sedikit berkaca, kemudian dia memelukku dan mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Ah, gadis ini benar-benar malah semakin membuatku ingin menangis lebih banyak. Akhirnya, kami berdua saling menangis dalam pelukan yang nyaman dan hangat.

Waktu telah berlalu, lewat jendela yang terletak diatas dinding toilet aku bisa melihat langit yang sudah gelap. Lama terdiam akhirnya aku membuka suaraku.

"jadi, hiburlah aku sekarang Yayoi-chan!" pintaku

"Eh? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya sambil menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tanganku –kami malah jadi saling bertukar sapu tangan gini?-

"ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa bercuiman!" kataku yang malah jadi penasaran dengan hubungan yayoi dan Misugi.

"i..itu," bukannya bercerita, yayoi hanya menyentuh bibirnya dan wajahnya yang jadi semakin memerah.

"sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman?" selidikku.

"du..dua kali"

"apa? Dua kali? Wah hebat!" komentarku sambil membayangkan bagaimana mereka berciuman? Sungguh aku jadi dibuat penasaran!

"tapi jun bilang mungkin nanti jadi tak akan terhitung!" sambungnya

"uaaaaa? Masa?"

Yayoi mengangguk.

"jadi first kiss kalian bagaimana?"

"emm, itu sangat kasar!"

"eh? Wajar saja kan? Mungkin Misugi tidak tahu cara melakukannya."

"bukan itu, waktu itu dia melakukannya sambil marah."

"dia bisa marah? Ckckck ayo cerita!" desakku.

"waktu itu festival kembang api. Kami yang saat itu berpura-pura menjadi pasangan untuk mengelabui para fans gila jun, pergi ke festival bersama-sama dengan sepupu jun yang sangat menyebalkan…"

_Saat itu jun.._

"_ayo kemari oni-chan" ujar mirai –sepupu jun- sambil bergelayut manja di tangan jun._

"_aku ingin beli kue dango, belikan ya belikan ya!" rengek Mirai yang malah membuat Yayoi bergidik jijik melihatnya. Meski sepupu, tapi apa-apaan sikap mirai itu? Dia malah bersikap seolah-olah jun adalah pacarnya dan menguasainya dengan sangat brutal._

_Yayoi hanya pasrah dan tetap mengikuti mereka dibelakang. Rasanya ada jutaan duri tajam yang menusuknya! Melihat kemesraan yang di tampilkan Mirai, yayoi jadi terbakar cemburu. Tapi detik ini, yayoi berusaha untuk menahannya, toh dia hanya pacar bohongan Jun, jadi untuk apa dia ambil pusing._

_Tapi tetap saja, meski berkali-kali berusaha untuk cuek, hati memang tak bisa di bohongi. Yayoi tahu kalau dia tak berhak melarang mirai untuk pergi menjauh dari Jun, dan ia juga paham betul bahwa jun pasti akan meladeni Mirai karena jun memang tipe orang yang baik hati. Melihat kenyataan ini yang bisa Yayoi lakukan hanyalah menggigit jari._

"_Ayo Yayoi!" ajak Jun sambil berbalik melihat Yayoi yang tertinggal di belakang._

"_Oniii-chaannnn ayo main itu!" Mirai menarik tangan kanan Jun dengan paksa menuju salah satu stand di festival._

"_ta..tapii.."_

"_ayoooooo.." Mirai semakin bertingkah._

"Sakit, ya tentu saja. Aku merasa hanya menjadi kambing bisu dan seharusnya tidak usah ikut saja. Tapi bukankah kesabaran itu ada batasnya bukan? Ya, kesabaranku musnah sudah saat aku mendengar Mirai berkata ….

"_Oniii-chan aku menyukaimu, kita pacaran ya!" pinta Mirai sambil mencium pipi Jun dengan mesra._

"Ih, nyebelin banget sih si mirai itu!" komentarku saat mendengar cerita Yayoi, kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti sudah ngajak berantem anak itu. Terserah dia mau sepupu tsubasa kek, mau bii tsubasa kek, mau kakak Tsubasaaku tak peduli. Gag sopan banget tu anak!

"hahaha, iya sih waktu itu kesabaranku sudah habis, kaleng minuman yang kubeli jatuh begitu saja dari tanganku. Mungkin aku terlalu shock! Dan mendengar kaleng yang jatuh itu, jun langsung berbalik..

"_ya..yayoi?"_

_Yayoi mematung, menyadari keadaan yang tidak tepat yayoi berjongkok untuk mengambil kaleng minuman yang terjatuh. Jun menghampiri, meski tangannya ditarik Mirai._

"_a..anu, seharusnya aku tidak datang.. eh anu, maksudku a..aku" suaraku bergetar hebat,_

" saat itu aku benar-benar menahan air mataku yang hampir bocor di ujung mataku"

"ya, kalau aku yang mengalaminya aku pasti sudah menangis" kataku mengomentari cerita Yayoi.

"dan sayangnya usahaku sia-sia, air mata itu mengucur deras saat Jun menyentuh tanganku. Hehe.. saat menyadari tangan jun yangmenyentuh tanganku aku langsung menghempaskan tangannya dan perrgi menjauh."

"eh? Kenapa kau lakukan itu"

"habis, aku bingung! Yah, itu reaksi spontanku yang berusaha membentengi diri dari jun"

"trus trus apa yang jun lakukan setelahnya?"

"Jun mengejarku, meski masih ku dengar jeritan Mirai. Tapi saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah kabur secepat mungkin. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan." Yayoi menghela napasnya.

"tapi seberapa cepatpun aku berlari, aku tetap tak bisa menandingi kecepatan lari jun. kau tahu kan bagaimana atlet bola berlari?" Tanya Yayoi padaku.

"yah, tentu saja! Tiap hari aku mencatat kecepatan atlet bola! Meski Jun punya penyakit jantung, kurasa itu tak mempengaruhi apapun saat jantungnya tak kumat" tegasku

"tepat sekali, tak lama jun berhasil menyusulku dan dia dengan kasar menggenggam tanganku. Aku mau tak mau harus berhenti dan berbalik melihatnya.

"_jun, tolong lepaskan aku" ujarku sambil terisak_

"_a..aku tak akan sanggup jika harus terus berpura-pura. Mungkin bagi jun aku tak berarti apa-apa tapi..a..aku, aku merasa sakit saat melihat jun dengan mirai!" lanjutku sambil terus berusaha berontak._

_Jun tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia hanya menatap mataku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat._

"_kumohon ju.."_

_Tanpa permisi, Jun menarik tanganku dan mendaratkan bibirnya padaku. Sebuah ciuman kasar yang berlangsung cukup lama._

"wah, dia melakukannya ditengah festival? ditengah ribuan orang?" tanyaku tak percaya. Berani sekali dia?

"iya, memalukan bukan sanae-chan? Tapi waktu itu bukan itu yang aku pikirkan, yang ada di pikiranku adalah kenapa jun menciumku? Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku?.. dengan segala praduga yang tiba-tiba mehujam pikiranku, aku secara reflex menamparnya!"

"kau menampar jendral Lapangan?"

"hem.. keras sekali!" ujar yayoi. "setelah menamparnya aku berbalik pergi dan Jun sudah tak mengejarku lagi." Sambung Yayoi.

"ya ampun. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa."

"dan coba tebak, setelah kejadian itu, sebulan penuh kami tidak berkomunikasi samasekali! Dia tidak menelponku, tidak datang kerumahku, tidak juga mengirim e-mail padaku! Masa harus aku yang melakuknnya duluan?"

"wah, kalau itu aku, aku pasti merasa serba salah."

"iya, dan datanglah hari itu dimana aku benar-benar sangat merindukan Jun! aku yang selama sebulan penuh mengurung diri dikamar pergi jalan-jalan ke taman untuk menghirup udara segar."

"kau selama sebulan penuh mengurung diri di kamar? Ya ampun, untng saat itu sedang libur musim panas ya."

"tapi ibuku sangat cerewet. Tiap jam dia datang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Bertanya ini itu tentang Jun! kenapa Jun tidak main ke rumah, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa aku tidak ke club? Ah pokoknya segala tentang Jun!"

"ibumu bagai menyiram bensin ke api ya?"

"benar! Ibuku itu tidak berperasaan! Karena ibuku yang cerewet itulah aku malah jadi semakin menderita. Jadi aku pergi saja dari rumah untuk menenangkan diriku dan menghirup udara segar di luar. Sore itu aku pergi ke taman dekat rumah, di ayunan aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Saat itu pokokya suasana hatiku sangat kacau. Eh tiba-tiba Jun datang! Sambil berlari-lari dia menghampiriku. Sungguh sanae-chan, saat itu aku bingung, entah harus senang atau gimana!"

"yah, aku rasanya mengerti perasaanmu Yayoi. Lalu?"

"setelah mengatur napasnya, jun duduk di ayunan disampingku. Selama brjam-jam kami hanya diam! Lalu, saat matahari mulai tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit dia berkata padaku..

"_yayoi, aku sudah merenungkan kesalahanku. Jadi…" dia menarik napasnya_

"…_bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar berpacaran?"_

"_eh" aku menatap wajahnya yang kini benar-benar memerah_

"_a aku pikir a..aku tidak bisa, eh? Bu..buka itu maksudku, a..aku… aku.. aku…"kalimat Jun benar-benar kacau!_

"_apa?" tanyaku yang tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya _

"_maksudku adalah.. a..aku…"_

"_ya?"_

_Jun menarik napas dalam. Kemudian…._

"_aku mencintaimu! Jadilah pacarku, Yayoi Aoba!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_sebulan merenung membuatku mengerti akan arti Yayoi bagiku. Kenyataannya adalah aku tak bisa melupakanmu barang sedetik dari hidupku! Jadi, bisakah kau disisiku?"_

"_eh?"_

"kyyyaaaaaa Misugi berkata begitu padamu?" tanyaku antusias

"hem" yayoi mengangguk, wajahnya bersemu merah

"Manisnyaaaaa…. Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"tentu saja aku menerimanya, tapi tidak semudah itu, aku terus mengulur waktu dengan mengujinya! Aku harus membuat dia mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan padaku! Aku bertanya pada jun…

"_kenapa aku harus berada di sisi Jun?"_

"_eh? Ten..tentu saja bu..bukankah mereka yang mencintai seseorang ingin agar orang yang dicintainya selalu berada disisi kita?"_

"_terus aku harus jadi pacar jun begitu?"_

"_ti..tidak harus sih, itu terserah yayoi" jawab Jun sambil menundukkan kepalanya_

"_terus jun pikir aku pasti mau, begitu?"_

"_ke..kenapa Yayoi berkata begitu?"_

"_tadi kau kan yang bilang 'aku mencintaimu! Jadilah pacarku, yayoi aoba!' dibandingkan dengan pertanyaan itu sih lebih mirip kata perintah!" jawabku_

"_be..benar juga ya? Baiklah akan ku ganti 'aku mencintaimu, maukah seorang yayoi aoba menjadi pacarku?" ulang jun._

"_apa Jun pikir dengan mengubah kalimat bisa mengubah keputusanku?"_

"_eh? Ja.. jadi kau mau aku bagaimana?"_

"_tunjukan kalau kau memang mencintaiku!"_

"_eh? Ba..bagamana caranya?"_

"_terserah jun!"_

"_ah, baiklah! Terserah kan?" aku hanya mengangguk._

"_kalau begitu…"_

_Jun berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian dia meraih tanganku,_

"_kau bilang terserah, jadi jangan marah!" ancam jun._

_Jun menarikku kepelukannya. Membawaku kepalaku ke dadanya yang bidang._

"_Ju..Jun?"_

"_Jangan protes! Kau yang mintakan?" tegas Jun yang malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya_

"_bu..bukan begitu, apa kau pikir dengan memelukku cukup membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku?"_

"_bukan itu maksudku! Dasar Yayoi bodoh! Dengarkan detak jantungku dong!" jawabnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ubun-ubunku._

"_Eh?"_

"_reaksi tubuh adalah hal yang paling jujur! Jantungku berdetak sangat keras bukan? Tapi, ini bukan karena penyakit jantungku yang kumat. Meski berdetak sangat cepat, Jantungku tidak terasa sakit. Aku malah semakin nyaman. Dan ini hanya terjadi saat ada Yayoi di sisiku! Mengerti?"_

"_hem" aku mengangguk lemah lalu membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya._

"_hehehe.. jadi, bagaimana?"_

"_apanya?" tanyaku polos_

"_aku kan sudah membuktikannya! Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" _

"_kau ingin aku jawab apa?" aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat raut mukanya saat ini._

_Jun menundukkan kepalanya. Kening kami saling bersentuhan._

"_hei hei hei, sejak kapan Yayoiku ini jadi nakal seperti ini?" Tanya Jun sambil menyeringai nakal._

"_siapa yang Yayoi-mu?" katakku sambil terus berusaha menatap matanya._

"_kau masih ingin menguji ku?" Tanya Jun._

"…"

"_diam itu artinya 'iya' kan? Ah, baiklah karena yayoi yang minta…." Jun melepaskan tangan kanannya._

"_nah jangan berontak ya." Katanya dengan memasang senyuman bak malaikat-nya. Jun mengangkat daguku dengan tangan kanan dan tetap memelukku dengan tangan kiriku._

"_he..hei apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kataku panic_

"_anak manis tidak boleh melawan" ujarnya sambil terus medekatkan wajahnya padaku_

"_ju..junnnnnnn…."_

_1 cm lagi dan kami akan benar-benar berciuman. Hingga kemudian aku berseru._

"_aku kalahhhhh! Puas? Aku kalah Jun Misugi!" kataku_

"_akhirnya!" jun melompat kegirangan_

"_fiuhhh.." ja..jantunngku benar-benar berasalah sekarang. Entah, jika dihitung kecepatannya, mungkin saat ini kecepatan jantungku setara dengan atlit bola yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan 90' nya tanpa berhenti berlari._

"_nah, Yayoi Aoba jawab pertanyaanku! Maukah kau menjadi pacar Jun Misugi ini?"_

"_i..iya" jawabku._

"_bagus, anak pintar!" Jun mengelus-elus rambutku._

_Aduh, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang mengerjai siapa sih? Kenapa malah aku yang kena telak?_

"_karena kita sudah resmi, bagaimana kalau kita memperbaiki sesuatu dulu?"_

"_memperbaiki?" Eh? Ja..jangan-jangan? Ci..ciuman itukah?_

"_kencan di Festival waktu itu akan kutebus dengan kencan di tropical land. Minggu depan kau harus memastikan Jadwalmu kosong atau aku akan menculikmu? Mengerti!"_

_Aku mengangguk, ternyata kencan yang ia pikirkan! Kenapa aku malah kepikiran ciuman itu? Dasar memalukan?_

"_tapi yang ini juga harus ku perbaiki!"_

_Jun mengangkat daguku._

"_Eh?"_

_Saat aku melihat ke arah wajahnya, Jun sudah menutup matanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Jun mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Jelas! Gerakan jun kali ini jauh lebih baik dari ciuman pertama kami yang kasar. Aku ikut menutup mataku dan larut dalam ciuman mendebarkan ini. Perlahan aku mulai membalas ciumannya, dari mana aku tahu harus membalas? Semuanya terjadi begitu saja! Seperti tanganku yang secara reflex melingkar di lehernya dan tangannya yang juga reflex memeluk pinggangku. Yah, tak usah berikir bukan? Cukup nikmati dan biarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja!_

"Ya ampunnnnn manisnyaaaaa…. La..lalu setelah itu?"

"setelah itu,

"_hei, sejak kapan Yayoi-ku ini jadi pandai berciuman?" Tanya Jun sesaat setelah kami melepaskan ciuman panjang kami._

"_Jun juga, sejak kapan jadi begini manis menciumku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum nakal._

"_sejak aku intropeksi!" jawab Jun_

"_aku juga sejak aku intropeksi!"_

"_hahaha, yayoi-ku yang manis sangatlah manis!"_

"_ih, Jun jadi gombal ya?"_

"_benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus siap-siap"_

"_eh?"_

"_karena aku akan lebih sering berkata manis padamu. Hehehe"_

"Misugi berkata begitu padamu? Ya ampunnnn, masa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan bersiap begitu"

"waktu pertamakali diperlakukan begitu aku juga sangat heran! Seorang Jun Misugi sejak kapan jadi begini aneh, rasanya bukan jun sama sekali, tapi saat ku tanya begitu jun malah jawab…

"_aku sendiri juga heran, rasanya aku jadi ingin seperti ini kalau cuma ada Yayoi. Apa Yayoi tidak suka aku bersikap begini?" Tanya Jun sambil berusaha memasang wajah serius dan dingin seperti biasanya._

"_Eh? Eng.. Enggak sih, aku cuma merasa agak aneh aja, tapi jun yang seperti apapun jun tetaplah jun!" jawabku_

"_terimakasih, aku hanya merasa ingin bermanja-manja saat hanya denganmu! Ah, mungkin sifat asliku memang manja ya?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_manja pun tak apa kan?"_

"_Jun tetaplah Jun!"_

"_terimakasih" Jun mencium keningku lalu kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutku dengan gemas._

"Eh? Misugi yang manja seperti apa tampangnya ya? Aduhhh aku jadi ingin lihat deh!"

"Sanae-chan tidak boleh lihat! Nanti kau jadi suka pada Jun!" tegas Yayoi

"Eh? Tenang-tenang! Aku tidak akan merebut Pacar manjamu itu! Huh dasar nona pencemburu!" umpatku sambil mencubit kedua pipinya

"Hehehe.. habis Jun yang manja itu sangatlah manis! Dan itu hanya akan terjadi saat Jun denganku saja!"

"tapi ciuman dua kali, kalau cium pipi dan kening?" selidikku

"i..itu sihhh…"

"itu apa?"

"i..itu sihh ti..tiap hari, jadi aku sudah tak bisa menghitungnya!"

"apaaaa? Tiap hariiii?"

"Hem.. kalau jun tidak menciumku, rasanya sangat aneh."

"sedekat itukah hubungan kalian?" tanyaku tak percaya, ya ampun….

"hem.. tapi, kalau untuk ciuman kami akan saling menjaga, itu hanya terjadi pada saat-saat istimewa saja sepertinya." Yayoi tersenyum

"kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"soalnya waktu itu..

"_dua"_

"_apanya yang dua?" Tanya Jun saat kami pulang dari taman._

"_ci..ciuman" jawabku dengan muka memerah, untunglah langit sudah gelap sehinngga aku tidak harus menyembunyikan rona memalukan di wajahku ini._

"_kau menghitungnya?"_

"_me..memangnya tidak boleh?"_

"_bu..bukan begitu, kalau sekarang mungkin terhitung karena aku hanya akan mencium bibirmu pada saat-saat istimewa saja. Tapiii…."_

"_Tapi?" tanyaku penasaran_

"_Setelah menikah nanti itu tak akan terhitung loh!" jawab Jun dengan wajah polos_

"_Eh?"_

"_setelah menjadi istriku nanti aku akan meminta ciuman tiap hari, minimal 3 kali sehari, dan mungkin akan lebih banyak di malam hari. lalu aku akan memeluk pinggangmu setiap pagi saat kau memasak lalu aku juga akan…"_

"_STOP JUNNNN!"_

"_Eh? Ke..kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu Yayoi?"_

"_Jangan berbicara begitu dengan entengnya dong!"_

"_Eh? Memang kenapa? Yayoi keberatan? Ja…."_

"_Bukan itu maksudku!" Aku langsung memotong perkataannya_

"_lalu?"_

"…_." Aku hanya terdiam, sungguh aku tak mengerti kenapa Jun bisa bicara tentang masa depan semudah itu. Ra…rasanya aku sangat malu…._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Sudah ah, aku pulang dulu!" kataku tanpa perduli pada pertanyaannya_

"_Hei jawab aku, lalu kau mau bagaimana?"_

"_Cup"_

_Aku mencium pipinya dengan cepat. Dan dia bungkam seketika._

"_Dah, Jun! selamat malam. Mimpi indah ya!" kataku sambil cepat masuk ke dalam rumah._

_Lewat kaca kecil di pintu, aku dapat melihatnya yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumahku. Tak lama kemudian ia menyentuh pipi yang beberapa menit lalu ku kecup. Lalu Jun tersenyum. Dan pergi meninggalkan rumahku._

"Jadi dia berkata tentang masa depan dengan begitu polosnya?"

Yayoi hanya mengangguk

"Dan, apa-apaan itu 3 kali sehari? Emangnya obat? Waduhhh Misugi mu itu benar-benar sangat terbuka ya? Hahahaha"

"dan yang paling tidak habis pikir adalah setelah Jun pergi, beberapa menit setelahnya Handphoneku berdering dan dia meng-email ku, coba lihat apa yang dia kirim.." Yayoi mengotak-atik handphonenya

"Kau masih menyimpan e-mailnya?"

"Tentu saja! Ini hartaku yang berharga!" jawab Yayoi sambil sibuk dengan Handphonenya.

"ah, ini dia…" Yayoi memberikan handphonenya padaku

From : Jun

Subject : hal yang lupa kukatakan

Sayang, rasanya aku lebih suka rasa bibirmu yang natural ya? Lebih manis! Tapi yang strawberry juga tidak buruk. Selamat malam, mimpi indah juga.

"Ehhhh? Ma..maksudnya rasa bibir?" sungguh wajahku memerah seketika

"saat ciuman pertama di festival aku memakai lipgloss rasa strawberry, sedangkan yang ciuman kedua aku tidak memakai lipgloss."

"Kyaaaaa…. Manis sekaliiiiii…."

"hehehe"

"kau benar-benar membuatku sangat iri! Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutuku.

"Hehehe, makanya cepat dapatkan Tsubasa dong!"

"Ah, Tsubasa sih rasanya gak akan pernah melakukan itu padaku!"

"Apa kau pikir Jun-ku juga bisa melakukan itu? Dulu juga dia sangat cuek padaku! Pria itu baru akan melakukan hal yang tak terduga setelah kita sedikit memancingnya! Mengerti!"

"ta..tapi tetap saja itu tidak mungkin!"

"berani bertaruh?" tantang Yayoi

"He?"

"aku yakin, Tsubasa juga akan menjadi sangat manis jika kau bisa memancingnya!"

"benarkah?" sedikit banyak aku jad termotivasi untuk meneruskan perjuangan cintaku.

"yang pertama harus kamu lakukan adalah memperbaiki gayamu! Berdandanlah walau hanya sedikit!" saran Yayoi

"Hah? Dandan?" mendengar kata 'dandan' aku malah teringat akan kenangan pahit saat aku menembaknya dulu.

"_berdandan seperti itu apa matamu tidak berat?..."_

Hiks hiks kok aku jadi nge-down lagi ya? Apa iya aku bisa mendapatkan Tsubasa?

"Sudah, lupakan saja! Jangan terlalu berharap akan kisah cintaku dengan Tsubasa!" kataku sambil murung dipojokan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

Aduh, aku tak sanggup menceritakannya. Maafkan aku Yayoi-chan. Sebetulnya diriku ini bukannya tidak usaha, tapi Hueeeee….

"…."

"kenapa Sanae-chan?"

"…."

Tabahkan hatimu Sanae. Rezeki tiap orang kan berbeda. Mungkin Jalanku memang agak terjal.

"Sa..Sanae-chan?"

"baiklah Yayoi-chan, aku akan mencobanya!" ujarku memantapkan hati. sebetulnya daripada disebut memantapkan hati ini sih lebih tepat disebut menghibur diri. Hiks hiks kisah cintaku kenapa begini menyedihkan sih? (T.T)

"Bagus pertahankan semangat itu sanae! Nah, ayo pulang! Jun sepertinya sudah menungguku."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Yayoi menggenggam tanganku. Sedikit semangat dari orang yang saat ini sedang sangat berbahagia. Semoga kebahagiaan ini menular padaku.

"tring tring,, lalalalala,, tring tring"

"tunggu, sepertinya ada e-mail" aku melepaskan genggaman Yayoi-chan.

"e-mail dari siapa Sanae-chan?" Tanya yayoi penasaran karena aku hanya diam membatu.

"Hei? Dari siapa?" ulangnya?

"terkabul" kataku lirih

"eh?"

"Do'a ku terkabul Yayoi-chan!"

"Do'a? apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yayoi bingung

"Kyaaaaa masih ada harapaaaannnnn" kataku sambil loncat kegirangan!

"he? Selamat ya!" respon Yayoi sambil tersenyum hangat.

From : Tsubasa

Subject : cepat balas

Ayo Pulang!

Tidak ada kata-kata manis, atau panggilan sayang. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang. Aku payah ya? Tapi bukankah reaksi tubuh adalah yang paling jujur?

Chapter 4 End~

**Omake**

"kalian dari mana? Lama sekali" Misugi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hehehe. Rahasia dong!" jawab Yayoi dengan nada sedikit manja.

Aku berhenti melangkah saat kulihat Tsubasa yang juga ikut berdiri sambil terus menatapku.

"Ya kan Tsubasa/Sanae?" Tanya Misugi dan Yayoi bersamaan yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh?" jawabku dan Tsubasa yang juga bersamaan

"Ups.. ayo kita pulang jun." Yayoi menarik tangan Misugi tanpa menghiraukan jawabanku.

"Hem.." dan Misugi yang juga hanya tersenyum dan mereka pergi menjauh.

BLUSHHH

Eh? Reaksi apa itu, Yayoi?

Ya, Tuhan bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

* * *

Fiuhhh~~~ selesai juga!waduh waduhhh 16 page A4.. ckckck.. cerita tentang Yayoi dan Misugi benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berhenti menulis.

Ada sedikit note dariku, yang di _miring_ itu artinya cerita masa lalu. Mungkin agak sedikit membingungkan saat membaca huruf tegak dan huruf miring, tapi semoga readers bisa membaca apa maksudnya. Soalnya aku sendiri bingung menafsirkan adegan-adegan yang ada di kepalaku menjadi kata-kata. Sebagai pemula tolong di maklumi ya. Ada yang punya saran atau kritik atau apapun itu? Silahkan review…

maaf kalo banyak typo cz malas ngedit, tanganku sudah keburu pegellll... hehehe ^^V

Ayo review review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Fight for Love

Kalau Captain Tsubasa milik saya, manga ini udah ganti genre jadi shojou! Jadi pasti dan sudah sangat jelas sekali… BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!

.

.

A/N: Chapter ini saya persembahkan kepada reviewers, terimakasih atas review kalian. Meski OOC kalian tetap menyukainya :terharu. Anyways… please enjoy!

Chapter 5: Aku, Tsubasa. dan…

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Nankatsu berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan sepakbola nasional. Ada sisi positif ada juga sisi negatifnya. Sebagai seorang manager aku merasa sangat senang dengan prestasi yang teman-temanku berikan, terutama Tsubasa. Namun dilain pihak sebagai seorang wanita aku merasa kesal. Bukan karena aku tidak suka Tsubasa yang jadi bintang tapi…

"Tolong ya Nakazawa-san!" tiga pasang mata menatap penuh harap padaku.

"Em, kenapa gak diberikan sendiri saja?" Tanyaku.

"Habis kami malu." Ujar salah seorang gadis dengan rambut terkuncir.

"Kami ini hanya pengagum rahasianya. Kan tidak lucu kalau kami muncul. Itu sih namanya bukan pengagum rahasia!" Kelit gadis dengan bando unggu di rambutnya.

Pengagum rahasia? Pengagum RAHASIA macam apa yang menuliskan nama, kelas dan alamat e-mail kumplit dengan no ponselnya di bawah surat?!

"Ku mohon!" Gadis yang terakhir membuatku tensiku sedikit naik. Bukan karena ia nyebelin (sebenarnya agak sedikit nyebelin sih) tapi aku kesal pada diriku sendiri saat melihat gadis-gadis yang mulai menamakan dirinya 'Tsubasa fans club' ini ternyata berisi gadis-gadis dengan tampang tidak sembarangan. Dan si pemohon terakhir, yang ngakunya presiden club, (meski benci mengakuinya) adalah gadis paling cantik! Gimana gak cantik, rambutnya selembut sutra, pipinya putih bersih, bibir dengan rona merah alami yang manis dan matanya yang besar, juga hidung mancung, alis tebal nan rapih juga bulu mata lentik dan panjang. Ah, aku aja ngiler liatnya apalagi cowok! Sumpah cantik kayak boneka. Imut banget!

Dan kecantikannya bikin aku kesal! Sebagai seorang fans nomer wahid aku gak boleh kalah. Tapi gimana bisa menang kalau si cewek presiden club secantik ini! kalo penilaian datang dari tampang aku pasti sudah di depak duluan. Ugh!

"Kami mohon Nakazawa-san! Kau lah satu-satunya harapan terakhir!" Si presiden club memohon padaku sambil melancarkan serangan _puppy-eyes_nya yang bahkan aku aja yang notabene kesel sama dia luluh! _Cewek emang racun ya!_

'_Ya, dan kau adalah satu-satunya pesaing berbahaya.'_ Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku menarik napas pendek, udah gak bisa ngehindar lagi nih! "Okelah kalau begitu." Kataku.

"Makasih ya Nakazawa-san!" Ujar ketiga gadis itu dengan semangat. Di ulurkanlah ketiga surat beramplop pink itu.

"Ya, sama-sama. Cuma ngasih aja kan?" Aku mendesah pendek. '_dasar bodoh!'_

"Iya. Terimakasih Nakazawa-san!" Ujarnya. Lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Hem." Gumamku. Ah, aku benci diriku!

"Manager dapat surat cinta dari cewek?" Sebuah pernyataan polos yang membuatku tersentak setengah mati.

"Tsu..Tsubasa?" pekikku. Sejak kapan dia ada di belakangku?

"Hebat! Sanae memang patut diperhitungkan." Responnya.

"Hah?" Apa pula maksudnya itu? diperhitungkan?

"Cewek saja sampai kirim surat cinta. Selamat ya," Komennya.

"Tu..tunggu! kau salah paham Tsubasa. Surat ini untukmu!" Tegasku. Gimana sih dia ini? Mana ada cewek ngirim surat cinta ke cewek lagi? Kalaupun ada, ya gak mungkin di koridor kelas beginilah! Mencolok banget, kan.

"Untukku?" Katanya. "Kok bisa?"

'_kok bisa?'_ ya bisalah! Emang dia gak nyadar dirinya populer?! "Ya bisa dong Tsubasa. Mereka fans kamu."

"Fans? Fansku?" Matanya merebar, kaget.

"Iya. Mereka fansmu. Ini, silahkan diterima surat dari mereka." Aku menyodorkan ketiga surat beramplop pink padanya.

"Cieeee, Manager ngasih surat cinta ke kapten!" Kepala botak Ishizaki tiba-tiba menyembul diantara kami.

"Wah, Manager menyatakan cinta!" Kepala Izawa ikut menyembul.

"BUG!" kupukul kedua kepala bodoh itu yang seenaknya nyembul. Bikin kaget orang, kan?!

"Itai!" Pekik keduanya.

"AHO!" Bentakku. "Jangan bikin orang kaget!"

"Iya, maaf." Ujar keduanya. "Ne, Gimana Kapten? Pernyataan manager di terima?" Ishizaki tiba-tiba nempel di punggung Tsubasa.

"Pernyataan manager? Iya." Jawab Tsubasa. Lalu memasukan ketiga surat beramplop pink itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Apa? Seriusan?" Mata Ishizaki melebar. Mulut Izawa ternganga lebar.

"Akhirnya!" Pekik Tachibana bersaudara yang entah datang dari mana.

"Selamat ya, Tsubasa!" Misaki tiba-tiba menjabat tangan Tsubasa.

"Ha?" Aku menaikan alisku. _Selamat untuk apa?_ Pikirku. Ah, sudahlah mereka memang berisik.

"Manager!" panggil Tsubasa.

"Ya?" tanyaku, alisku terangkat.

"Perban!" bisiknya padaku.

"Ah, ya!" Aku teringat pesan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa perban di bahu Tsubasa, yang cederanya semakin parah di babak final melawan Toho, harus diganti secara rutin. Dan itu adalah tugas rahasia yang diberikan dokter padaku. "Istirahat nanti kuganti." Aku balas berbisik.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Di tempat biasa ya! Sekalian bawa makanan!" Teriak Tsubasa sambil berlari ke kelasnya. Aku mengangguk meski aku tahu Tsubasa tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika percakapan di pagi hari itu akan menjadi awal dari kehebohan atas teori mencurigakan tentang hubunganku dengan Tsuabasa yang tiba-tiba membahana di sekolah.

"Masa sih?"

"Benar, lho! Aku dapet beritanya dari sumber terpercaya."

"Aku juga sempet denger sih! Waktu ada anak dari Klub bola ngomongin Tsubasa sama Nakazawa."

"Tuh, kan! Aku juga denger dari anak klub bola."

"Wah, gimana dong?! Dasar manager gak tahu diri! Kecentilan banget sih tuh orang!"

"Iya, bisa-bisanya Tsubasa-sama kita terjebak sama rayuan rendahannya."

"Dia pake pelet kali."

"Dibanding dia, cantikan presiden kita, kan!"

"Kalo itu sih jauh banget. Bagai bumi dan langit. Presiden kita yang kayak boneka Barbie mau dibandingin sama sadako?! Please deh…"

"Kok, bisa-bisanya Tsubasa kepincut?"

"Makanya, dia pasti pake pelet!"

Sepotong pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja terdengar olehku saat aku sedang berada di toilet. Kalau aku gak salah denger tadi mereka kayak membicarakan Tsubasa dengan Manager-nya yang kalo gak salah denger lagi di awal pembicaraan mereka, 'Nakazawa' disebut-sebut!

Aku bukan ke Ge-eran karena di gosipin (siapa pula yang seneng dijelek-jelekin) tapi ini sudah membuktikan bahwa akulah yang menjadi sentral pembicaraan! Lebih tepatnya, yang di jelek-jelekan. Mana bawa nama-nama Sadako lagi! Emang mukaku kayak setan apa?! Bikin kesel aja!

Aku membuka pintu kamar toilet, lalu dibalik cerimin besar yang terpampang di dinding ruangan aku bisa melihat wajah mereka yang memucat karena melihat bayanganku terpantul di cermin dengan tiba-tiba.

"Na –Nakazawa?" Gumam mereka bersamaan. _Shock._

Kuberikan senyuman terbaikku pada mereka. Tapi mereka malah lari terbirit-birit.

"Lah, kok lari?! Aku kan mau nanya akar gosipnya? Sial!" gerutuku.

Aku tidak mengerti, tadi pagi sekolah masih oke-oke aja. Tenang dan damai. Gak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gosip besar –apalagi mengenai diriku- akan menyebar bak wabah _flu burung _pertama kali ditemukan. Heboh, gak ketulungan! Setelah istirahat berakhir, sekonyong-konyong gosip itu datang. Entah dari mana masalahnya berasal. Tau-tau aku –yang entah salah apa- tiba-tiba di sumpahi macam-macam, di tuduh macam-macam, _come on guys! What's wrong with me? _Tidak kalimat yang benar adalah _what's wrong with you?_

Dalam sejam (waktu istirahat) seluruh pembicaraan sekolah telah berganti. Mereka tiba-tiba kompak membicarakan aku dan Tsubasa! Apa-apaan nih?!

"Sanae!" Panggil Tsubasa dari pintu kelas. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sosok Tsubasa yang datang menghampiri mejaku.

_Ugh, tatapan tajam yang bikin sakit! Cuek Sanae, cuekin aja…_

"Ada apa? Apa sekarang waktunya?" Tanyaku. Aku teringat jadwal mengecek cedera Tsubasa.

Tsubasa mengangguk kecil, "Tapi makan dulu ya, aku lapar."

"Lah, tadi siang kan sudah makan bentoku! Masih lapar lagi?" Kataku, lalu aku merasa pandangan mereka semakin menusuk. Ups, aku kayaknya salah ngambil topik pembicaraan, deh!

"Iya, makanya mampir ke rumahku dulu ya. Sekalian makan."

Sial, kok tambah menyakitkan ya? aduh, cuek sanae, cuekkk…

"Boleh,"

Bel pulang telah berdentang lima menit yang lalu. Tsubasa, dengan sangat mengejutkan, datang ke kelasku. Orang gak peka ini pasti gak bisa menyadari situasi yang telah dan akan ia ciptakan dengan mengajakku makan di rumahnya. Akibatnya, akulah yang harus merasa kesakitan terkena pandangan tajam anak-anak di kelasku. Hebatnya lagi, semua tubuhku terasa tambah sakit saat berjalan keluar sekolah bersama Tsubasa. Ugh, bisa mati muda nih!

Entah bagaimana kelanjutan gosip ini?! Tapi aku juga gak terlalu peduli sih, gak masalah kan aku digosipin sama Tsubasa?! Biar mereka tahu batasan mereka! aku ini teman masa kecil, teman baik, fans nomer wahid, plus manager _Captain Tsubasa Ozora!_ Cam kan itu baik-baik… sekeras apapun mereka berjuang, mereka gak akan bisa merebut ke empat posisi itu dariku. _Sorry sorry _aja nih!

Tapi sakit, emang tetep sakit! Gak bisa di apa-apain lagi… hiks!

"Sanae-chan, apa perbannya sudah habis?" Ibu Ozora, yang merupakan ibu Tsubasa, bertanya padaku saat aku membantunya menyiapkan makanan.

"Masih ada bu, tenang saja." Jawabku.

"Nanti kalau habis atau perlu apa jangan sungkan bilang sama ibu atau Tsubasa ya,"

Aku mengangguk "Beres, bu!" Kataku.

Ah, entah kapan terakhir kali aku menyebutnya dengan tante, seingatku aku tahu-tahu sudah memanggilnya ibu, dan Tsubasa tidak pernah protes sekalipun. Aku juga sering membantu ibu Tsubasa di rumahnya, beliau sangat senang sekali kalau aku datang. Katanya lebih enak punya anak perempuan dibanding anak lelaki yang diotaknya cuma ada bola. Dan aku hanya tertawa. Sepertinya ibu Tsubasa agak kesepian.

"Apa, makanannya sudah matang?" Tsubasa memegang sumpitnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau jadi tambah rakus ya!" Kataku,

"Aku kan sedang masa pertumbuhan. Jadi aku harus makan banyak! aku akan jadi atlit yang sehat." Jawab Tsubasa. Kusodorkan semangkuk nasi padanya.

"Tapi tetap harus dengan gizi seimbang, jangan asal makan." Ibu Tsubasa membuka lemari es, lalu mendesah. "Tsubasa, nanti pulangnya beli susu ya, sama telur juga."

"Susunya habis bu?" Gairah makan Tsubasa tiba-tiba menciut.

"Kau yang habiskan kan? Dasar!" Gerutu ibu.

"Tapi semalam masih ad… –oh, iya semalam kuhabiskan semua!" Kening Tsubasa mengerut. "Baik, aku akan beli lagi."

"Sanae-chan tidak makan? Ayo makan, jangan malu-malu." Ibu Tsubasa, yang masih sibuk di depan kompor mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh padaku samasekali. Sepertinya ibu Tsubasa tahu sekali kebiasaanku.

"Sanae, buka mulutmu!" Perintah Tsubasa tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" keningku berkerut. _Apa aku salah dengar?_

"Cepat buka mulutmu!" Perintahnya dengan tidak sabar. Aku menoleh pada Tsubasa yang duduk di sebelahku. Lalu tahu-tahu mulutku penuh oleh telur goreng.

"Kunyah yang benar!" Katanya.

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Kalau sudah di masukkan begini mana bisa kumuntahkan begitu saja. Akhirnya aku pasrah mengunyahnya.

"Buka lagi!" Ujar Tsubasa saat aku baru saja menelan telur di mulutku.

"Ta…" Aku baru mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi Tsubasa langsung memasukan daging dengan paksa ke mulutku. Ah, akhirnya aku pasrah mengunyahnya lagi. _Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Hihihi…" Cekikikan kecil datang dari mulut ibu yang tersenyum nakal pada kami. "Bagus Tsubasa-kun! Kalau Sanae-chan tidak mau, kau suapi saja…hehehe…"

_Blush…_

Entah seperti apa wajahku saat ini, yang aku tahu wajahku terasa sangat panas hingga air bisa langsung menguap saat mendarat di pipiku dan aku yakin sekarang rona merah sialan itu pasti mulai menampakan diri.

_Ibuuu…_. Jeritku dalam hati.

Berhari-hari telah lewat, tapi gosip itu tak terihat ujung beresnya. Aku telah mencari tahu kesana kemari tapi tetap tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka gosipkan. Yang aku dengar hanya celaan mereka yang bergunjing menjelekanku. 'muka sadako', 'pake pelet', 'cewek murahan', 'cewek yankee' pokoknya gak ada bagus-bagusnya deh. Dan dihari saat aku sedang dalam masa paling sensitive ini Yukari datang padaku dengan mata cepat-ceritakan-semuanya! Awalnya aku hanya mengerutkan kening ketika Yukari dengan wajah kesal bertanya padaku,

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Tsubasa? Kau gak cerita-cerita ya!"

Detik itu aku merasa telingaku mendadak budeg. "HA?" Responku.

"Gak usah alasan deh, sejak kapan kamu pacaran sama Tsubasa?!" bentak Maki yang kemarin-kemarin absen karena sakit.

"Aku? Aku pacaran dengan Tsubasa?" Ulangku, mencoba menegaskan, '_apa aku salah dengar?'_ Tapi Maki dan Yukari malah mengguk mantap.

"HAH?" Kalau di depan wajahku ada cermin, aku yakin aku pasti melihat pantulan genderewo di sana.

"Lah, kok kamu malah kaget, sih?"

'_kok, malah kaget?' _jelas aku kaget setengah idup tauk! Gila aja, tuh gosip gak tanggung-tanggung ya, bikin hati nyungseb aja! Udah tahu aku punya pengalaman buruk 'ditolak' Tsubasa! Sekarang ujug-ujug ada judul 'pacaran sama Tsubasa'… mau nyindir hah?!

"Tarik napas Sanae-chan… tarikk… yo… hembuskan… tarik… hembuskan… tenang, rileks… tenang…" Yukari memijat punggungku dengan pelan. Membawa kesadaranku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Wah, kayaknya tu gosip bener-bener gosip deh, tapi kok bisa ya?" Maki menatap kearahku dengan tatapan iba.

"Darimana gosip itu datang?" Tanyaku.

"Anak-anak yang bilang begitu. Katanya dari sumber terpercaya!" Ujar Yukari.

"Sumber terpercaya?" Gumamku, "Siapa?"

Tanganku terulur saat Maki memberiku sekaleng minuman. _Tumben baik!_

"Katanya yang bilang…" Maki buru-buru menutup mulut Yukari, membuat mataku spontan beralih padanya.

"Jangan dibuka dulu minumannya!" Perintahnya.

"Hah?" _kau menyela Yukari hanya untuk menyuruhku agar jangan membuka minumannya? Konyol!_

"Udah deh, nurut aja!" Bentak Maki, aku mengangguk. "Pegang yang bener!" _ugh, apa-apaan sih dia ini?_

Setelah melihat aku yang telah memegang botol dengan kuat, barulah Maki membuka mulut Yukari.

" Siapa?" Tanyaku,

"Tsubasa yang bilang,"

KLANG…

Dan kaleng itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tanganku.

Maki mendesah kesal, lalu berjongkok memungut kaleng, yang untungnya –atas perintah Maki yang aneh- belum dibuka, dari lantai. "Ah, sudah kuduga… kubilang pegang yang erat! Dasar…" Gerutuannya terhenti. Kaki Yukari dengan sengaja menginjaknya. Seolah meminta Maki menutup mulutnya.

Maki mendongkakkan kepalanya, "Hei, kok nangis?!..." Maki berseru kaget.

Bukannya berhenti, air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak mengerti… aku…

Semua perasaan dan pikiran yang bercampur aduk ini kutumpahkan dalam tangisan.

Aku merasa dipermainkan! Perasaanku dipermainkan…

_Hey Tsubasa, apa maumu sebenarnya?!_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan sekarang. Semuanya terasa kabur. Aku tidak tahu harus berpegang kemana. Sesak…sesak sekali… aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin berlari, aku ingin…

"Tsu –Tsubasa?" Suara Yukari terdengar gugup.

"Sanae? Apa yang–?"

Datang disaat tidak tepat! Datang disaat aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu! Datang disaat aku begitu terpukul karena sikapmu!

_Hey Tsubasa, apa maumu sebenarnya?!_

"Sa..sanae?" Panggilnya.

Ku gertakkan gerahamku hingga beradu kuat. Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku hingga darah tak bisa mengair melewatinya. Kutatap wajahnya dengan perasaan muak, benci, kesal, sakit hati, kecewa, dan cinta…

PLAK!

Pipi, yang meski selalu terbakar matahari tapi tetap terlihat putih itu kutampar hingga meninggalkan kemerahan yang sekali lihat pasti tahu itu perih. Kedua matanya menatap lurus padaku dengan bingung.

Yukari dan Maki menahan napasnya. Kerongkongannya tercekat hebat. _Gelisah!_

"BA –KA!" Umpatku tajam. Lalu berlari keluar gedung. Tak peduli, seberapa banyak orang melihatnya, tak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang akan mengatainya nanti.

_Aku benci Tsubasa… aku benci… benci… BENCIIIII…_

"Tok Tok Tok!"

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahku tiga kali, ibu yang sepertinya tidak menduga aku yang datang –mengingat jam sekolah yang belum bubar- langsung menyalakan _intercom_.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku bu… Sanae!" Jawabku.

"Ya ampun!" Kedua bola mata ibuku kelihatannya hampir keluar saat melihat wajahku yang kusut di _intercom_. "Kenapa kau kusut begitu anakku? Ya ampun, ya tuhan…" Ibuku langsung menyambutku dengan serbuan pertanyaan yang malas untuk kujawab.

Aku sebenarnya ingin cerita ke ibu, tapi saat ini aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku dan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, "Aku lelah bu! Biarkan aku istirahat." Akhirnya aku hanya mengatakan itu.

Lelah sekali rasanya, berlari tanpa henti ke rumah ini. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin aku berani bolos sekolah? Bolos dengan seluruh siswa Nankatsu sebagai saksinya! Gila… bahkan tadi aku sudah menampar Tsubasa di depan umum! Ah, tadi bahkan aku lupa untuk bernapas, sesak…sesak sekali…

Latihan klub bagaimana, ya? Perban Tsubasa bagaimana, ya? Pemeriksaan rutin Tsubasa bagaimana? Cedera Tsubasa bagaimana? Pipi Tsubasa bagaimana? Ugh, kok aku malah mikir Tsubasa dan Tsubasa, sih?!

Aku lelah, ayo tidur, Sanae! Huh…

"…"

"…iya,"

"Oh, ibu kaget sekali…"

"Ahaha, tidak… iya…"

Aku membuka pelupuk mataku perlahan, suara dari bawah membuatku terbangun. _Berisik sekali._

"Iya, tadi tiba-tiba pulang. Wajahnya merah sekali. Ibu tidak bisa bertanya karena ia langsung tidur begitu saja."

Suaranya terdengar semakin jelas. Suara ibu.

"Si bodoh itu sampai melupakan tasnya sendiri. Ah, aku bingung bagaimana harus mendidiknya."

Ibu berkeluh kesah pada siapa? Kenapa menjelek-jelekanku? Dasar ibu!

Aku mengeliat, lalu berganti posisi membelakangi pintu. _Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur lebih lama._

"Nah, nak Tsubasa, silahkan. Tuh lihat dia masih tidur seperti orang mati. Dasar! Merepotkan saja…"

_Tsubasa?_

"Tidak bu, Sanae sepertinya kelelahan. Beruntung Sanae tidak jatuh sakit. Jadi lebih baik ia tidur." Suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat ku kenal. _Ah, kenapa dia datang?! Oh ia, aku lupa mengambil tasku saat pulang!_

"Ibu tinggal dulu ya," Ibu menutup pintu kamarku. Suara 'klik' yang terdengar membuat jantungku berpacu. _Ibuuuu… masa aku ditinggal di kamarku dengan seorang pria sih! Keterlaluan…_

"Haahh…" Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar dengan jelas di belakangku.

_Tsubasa menghela napas?_ Batinku kalut.

Suara kursi terseret membuat jantungku ribut. Apalagi bunyi seretannya berhenti tepat di hadapanku! _Apa? Apalagi sekarang?_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah padaku. Aku tidak tahu karena kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh!" Tsubasa membuka prolognya, "Istirahat tadi kau baru saja meneriakiku 'bodoh', ya kau benar! aku memang bodoh!"

_Aku sedang tidur Tsubasa! T.I.D.U.R… jadi berhentilah berbicara!_

"Tiba-tiba kau menamparku, membuatku bingung… aku bukan paranormal yang bisa membaca masa depan atau kembali ke masa lalu. Aku juga bukan anak indigo yang bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku tidak punya indra ke enam yang bisa tahu kau ada dimana saat menghilang…" Tsubasa mengambil napas sejenak, "Makanya, jangan buat aku bingung! Kalau kau marah padaku katakan kemarahanmu, maka aku akan minta maaf. Kalau aku berbuat salah katakan padaku, maka akan kuperbaiki. Kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu, katakan padaku maka aku akan menjaga perasaanmu. Kalau kau diam aku jadi tidak mengerti! Lebih baik kau pukul aku sampai babak belur dari pada meninggalkanku dengan perasaan membingungkan seperti ini." Tangan Tsubasa menyentuh rambutku. Membelainya dengan lembut.

Dag Dig Dug! Dag Dig Dug!

_Sial,tenanglah wahai jantungku… bantu aku menamatkan sandiwara tidurku…_

"Ayo bangun! Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura tidur…" Wajah Tsubasa semakin mendekat, hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di pipiku. _Dia terlalu dekat!_

"Apa semua perempuan memang keras kepala?" Gumam Tsubasa frustasi karena aku tak kunjung membuka mataku. "Ah, baiklah… aku menyerah!" Tsubasa menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Membuat dadaku sedikit bernapas lega. _Ya, pulang sana!_

BUG!

"Awww… Egh…"

Jeritan Tsubasa membuatku langsung membuka mataku. _Bahunya!_ Pikirku.

"Tsubasa kau tak apa-apa?" Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menemukan Tsubasa yang jatuh lemas di dekat pintu kamar. Tangannya memegang bahu dengan kuat.

"Ya, ampun!... ayo duduk!" Aku menuntun Tsubasa untuk duduk di pinggir kasurku. Kuambil kotak p3k dalam tas sekolahku yang dibawa Tsubasa.

Tepat saat aku akan membuka bajunya, mataku menangkap wajah Tsubasa yang tersenyum dengan cerah. _Sial.. aku lupa aku sedang marah padanya!_

Kutajamkan pandanganku. Lalu kumanyunkan bibirku. Kukirimkan pesan _aku-masih-marah-padamu!_ di wajahku.

Tsubasa malah tertawa, _dasar bego!_

"Matamu sampai bengkak." Ujarnya, dengan lembut ia menatapku. _Ah, tolong hentikan pandangan seperti itu. Kau hanya akan membuat jantungku lari marathon!_

Aku berusaha mengabaikan kata-katanya, kulepas baju seragam itu dan terlihatlah luka yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku bersedih.

"Kau tidak latihan?" Tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Kalau tidak, air mataku pasti turun lagi.

"Pelatih melarangku." Tsubasa meringis saat aku menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka perban.

"Baka! Sudah tahu cedera! Kenapa tidak berhati-hati sih? Lihat, tambah memerah kan? Bagaimana kalau bengkak?!" Omelku yang malah berbuah tawa renyah Tsubasa.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk membuatmu berbicara padaku, lalu tiba-tiba bahuku menabrak pintu. Yah, untungnya kau bangun… UAAA…" Kucubit pipinya. _Dasar Bodoh!_

"AHO!" Umpatku. "Ba..Bagaimana kalau bahumu bertambah parah? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa sembuh? Bagaimana ka..kalau–" Aku terisak. Lagi-lagi, air mata ini berulah! Kenapa kau tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, sih!

Kugenggam perban dengan keras, teringat akan pertandingan Tsubasa melawan Hyuuga saat final. Dia yang menahan sakit sampai pingsan di tengah lapangan. Ia yang tetap berlari walau bahu telah hancur. Membuatku sakit… sesak…

Tangan Tsubasa yang tidak cedera meraih leherku. Lalu kepalaku di tenggelamkan di bahunya. Aku menangis lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Yang bodoh adalah aku. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tegar di hadapannya. Kenapa malah membuatnya tambah sedih? Dasar bodoh! Sanae, bodoh!

"Terima kasih karena telah menghawatirkanku. Terima kasih karena telah merawat lukaku. Terima kasih telah membuatku tegar. Terima kasih karena kau telah menompangku saat aku terjatuh. Terima kasih, terima kasih…" Ujar Tsubasa lirih di dekat telingaku. Membuatku hangat dan berdebar tentu saja!

"…bodoh, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa." Kataku.

"Tidak, tidak… ada banyak hal yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Tanpamu, mungkin aku telah menyerah sedari dulu."

"Hahaha, aku kan fans mu yang nomer satu!" Ujarku. " .SA! .SA! .SA!" Teriakku, teringat masa-masa saat aku pertamakali bertemu Tsubasa dan langsung mendeklarasikan diri menjadi fansnya! Mataku yang tidak bisa lepas dari sayapnya yang berkilauan di lapangan. Konyol sekali… tapi sejak saat itulah, semua perhatianku hanya tertuju pada Tsubasa. Jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Tsubasa entah apa jadinya aku sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Ahahahaha… aku kangen sekali dengan yel yel mu itu, sudah lama ya!"

"Iya, dulu aku selalu memakai baju seperti anak laki-laki dan meneriakkan namamu dengan keras dari pinggir lapangan. Dulu aku orang yang tidak tahu malu, ya!"

"Tapi aku senang kau berbuat begitu! Setiap mendengar suaramu aku selalu jadi bersemangat." Pengakuan Tsubasa membuat jantungku maraton lagi. Dasar…

Aku telah mengoleskan obat di bahu Tsubasa. Aku juga sudah mengganti perbannya lagi. Tapi Tsubasa tiba-tiba mengenggam tanganku dan sama sekali tak berniat melepaskannya. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Nah, sekarang tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa kau marah padaku tadi siang?"

Tuh kan, instingku memang terkadang tajam.

Aku meneguk ludahku. Ku gigit bibir bawahku dan kutundukan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu marah padanya. sampai nampar pula... ckckck…

"Aku tadi sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak mengatakannya aku mana bisa mengerti. Sanae, ayo

ceritakan padaku. Kau mau menyiksaku ya?!" Ucapan Tsubasa meruntuhkan imanku. Aduh, aku bingung, kenapa tadi aku bisa semarah itu ya?! Tsubasa-ku sayang, Tsubasa-ku malang…maafkan aku yang telah menampar dan membuatmu malu di depan semua orang.

Aku harusnya tahu diri, masih untung Tsubasa datang ke rumahku, mengantarkan tasku, meminta maaf padaku –meski aku yang salah-. Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku? Aku pasti akan langsung mati esok hari.

"Aku… kesal." Kataku membuka cerita yang sebenarnya tidak yakin patut kuceritakan. "Aku minta maaf telah menamparmu, saat itu aku hanya terlalu marah." Tsubasa menatapku dengan intens, kelopak matanya bahkan hampir tidak berkedip. Membuatku tambah gugup karenanya. "Tsu..Tsubasa pakai dulu bajunya ya!" Kataku, aku gugup lihat dadanya yang bidang dan mulai memperlihatkan pertumbuhan pubertas. Sial!

Tsubasa mengedipkan matanya, lalu tertawa renyah, "Ahahaha.. iya, maaf aku lupa. Tapi tolong bantu memakaikan dan mengancingkan ya, sepertinya tangan kananku kelu lagi. Aku tak bisa menggerakkannya." Pinta Tsubasa. Aku mengangguk dan kubantu memakaikan baju kemeja putihnya.

"Aku, mendengar gosip yang menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini." Lanjutku sambil membantu Tsubasa memakai baju.

"Gosip?"

"Iya, Gosip tentang kita." Ujarku. Aku menghela napas pendek. "Katanya kita…" kuteguk ludahku dengan berat.

"Ya?"

"Katanya kita… pacaran." Lirihku. Aku sendiri tidak yakin Tsubasa bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi dari matanya yang membesar, aku yakin dia mendengarnya.

"HAH?!" Pekiknya kaget.

"Tuh, kan kaget!" Ujarku. Sedih sih, liat Tsubasa sekaget itu. Tsubasa memang tidak menganggapku ke arah sana. Tsubasa hanya melihatku sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. "Eh, tapi kok kamu kaget sih?! Kan katanya kamu sendiri yang bilang…"

"Apa? Aku? Kapan?"

Ugh, ada sesuatu yang salah sepertinya. Aduh, mana aku nampar dia lagi… "Bu..bukan kamu ya?" Tanyaku.

"Ka..Eh, tunggu! Kapan rumor itu beredar?!"

Ketidakpekaan Tsubasa memang nomer wahid… seantero sekolah udah heboh! Dia malah gak tahu sama sekali! Kayaknya selain bola, gak ada lagi deh yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu loh, saat kita konsultasi terakhir ke dokter. Waktu aku ikut makan di rumahmu itu."

Tsubasa mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah, Waktu aku makan bentomu ya?!" Aku mengangguk.

"Pas paginya sih adem ayem, tapi pas udah istirahat, rumor tiba-tiba menyebar bagai virus!"

"Berarti ada yang salah sama paginya!" Pikir Tsubasa. "Pas pagi emang kita ngapain ya?" Tanya Tsubasa.

"Kalau gak salah…" Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang mungkin bisa menjadi awal permasalahan dan bikin orang salah paham dan aku jadi teringat sama.. "Surat cinta!" Pekikku.

"Ah, ya… surat cinta yang kamu kasih itu ya?" Tsubasa merogoh saku celananya. "Ini maksudnya?" Lalu mengeluarkan tiga lembar amplop berwarna merah jambu.

"Loh, kamu simpan di saku?" Tanyaku, agak kaget juga.

"Aku lupa, Sanae! Jadi belum kubaca sama sekali…"

"Hahahaha… Tsubasa, kau kejam sekali…" Kataku, tawaku pecah juga.

"Aku lupa banget! Nih, masih utuh lemnya! Walau luarnya udah ringsek." Tsubasa memperlihatkan ketiga surat cinta itu. "Terus, apalagi ya?" Pikirnya, keningnya berkerut."Oh, Ishizaki, Izawa sama yang lainnya datang, kan?"

"Iya! Trus dia…"

"_Cieeee, Manager ngasih surat cinta ke kapten!" Kepala botak Ishizaki tiba-tiba menyembul diantara kami._

"_Wah, Manager menyatakan cinta!" Kepala Izawa ikut menyembul._

"_BUG!" kupukul kedua kepala bodoh itu yang seenaknya nyembul. Bikin kaget orang kan?!_

"_Itai!" Pekik keduanya._

"_AHO!" Bentakku. "Jangan bikin orang kaget!"_

"_Iya, maaf." Ujar keduanya. "Ne, Gimana Kapten? Pernyataan manager di terima?" Ishizaki tiba-tiba nempel di punggung Tsubasa._

"_Pernyataan manager? Iya." Jawab Tsubasa. Lalu memasukan ketiga surat beramplop pink itu ke dalam sakunya._

"_Apa? Seriusan?" Mata Ishizaki melebar. Mulut Izawa ternganga lebar._

"_Akhirnya!" Pekik Tachibana bersaudara yang entah datang dari mana._

"_Selamat ya, Tsubasa!" Misaki tiba-tiba menjabat tangan Tsubasa._

"AH! ITU YA!" Ujar kami bersamaan.

Lalu pipiku memanas mengingat tamparan yang kudaratkan di pipi Tsubasa atas sebuah kesalahpahaman ini. Aku yang bodoh ini telah mempermalukan Tsubasa di depan umum. Memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia adalah pria brengsek! Bodohnya aku…

"Anu, Tsubasa… maaf!" Kubungkukkan badanku sedalam-dalamnya. Aku harusnya bersujud saja!

"Maaf? Kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Aku tadi sudah menamparmu dan mempermalukanmu di depan umum. Kau pantas memukulku. Kau boleh menamparku balik atau apapun terserah! Aku memang bodoh! Maaf… maafkan aku, aku tadi terlalu emosi saja. Soalnya aku sedang PMS…" Jujurku. Ah, bagian yang _karena dia mempermainkan perasaanku_ aku skip!

"Ah, baiklah…" Tsubasa tersenyum, "Kemari, aku akan menghukummu…" Tsubasa menunjukkan pangkuannya. Membuat mataku melebar.

_Dia minta aku duduk di pahanya? Ah, salah… pasti bukan itu maksudnya._

"Kenapa diam? Sini! Aku harus menghukummu." Titah Tsubasa. Tsubasa menepuk pahanya sendiri. Membuatku tambah bingung.

Akhirnya, mungkin ia kesal melihat aku yang hanya cengo, Tsubasa menarik tanganku dan mendudukanku di pahanya.

Wajahku memerah hebat. Dekatnya posisi kami membuatku bisa merasakan hembusan napas Tsubasa di tengkukku. Apalagi dagunya yang menempel di bahuku telah membuat hatiku meleleh seketika. Tolong! Aku sudah mendidih… cepat angkat aku, atau aku akan menguap dan hilang di udara!

"Cium aku!" Bisiknya dengan suara berat yang… sexy!

Fase Dag Dig Dug udah lewat. Fase marathon juga udah lewat. Maka yang tersisa adalah… _checkmate! _Alias sekarat… jantungku udah gak ketulungan lagi...

BLUSH… seluruh badanku jadi panas.

"Pipi yang kamu tampar perih. Biar cepet sembuh cium ya!"

Kuteguk ludahku. Napasku telah memburu setelah sempat tertahan beberapa saat yang lalu. Perlahan tanganku meraih pipi kiri Tsubasa. _Pasti sakit banget waktu ditampar tadi._ Lalu kudaratkan bibirku di sana dengan lembut.

Jantungku jangan lagi di tanya. Telah tamat sedari tadi.

"Sanae! Tsubasa-kun!" Panggilan ibu membuatku spontan berdiri.

"Makanan sudah siap! Ayo turun." Kepala ibu menyembul dari pintu. "Lho, kenapa kancing baju Tsubasa terbuka?" Selidik ibu.

"A..aku baru saja mengganti perban bahu Tsubasa!" Balasku cepat. Kucoba membelakangi pintu dengan berpura-pura sibuk membereskan peralatan p3k di meja.

"Ah, begitu ya! Ibu kira ada apa? Lehermu tidak ada bekas merah kan, Sanae?"

"I..IBUUUU!" Jeritku.

"Hahaha, iya iya, ibu percaya pada kalian. Ayo cepat kalian turun. Kalian yang berduaan disini membuat ibu cemas."

Dan wajahku entah sudah semerah apa!

"Ah.. Tsubasa, maaf. Ibuku memang cerewet!" Gumamku. Aku sudah cukup malu hari ini. dan ibu membuatku tambah malu.

"Tidak masalah. Ibumu memang benar!" Jawab Tsubasa. "Kancingku! Tolong ya…"

Aku menghampirinya berjongkok dan mengancingkan bajunya. "Nah Sudah selesai." Kataku. Kudongkakkan kepalaku untuk melihat Tsubasa.

Deg!

"Jangan menangis lagi!" Ujarnya lirih.

"Hah?"

"Matamu jadi jelek kalau terus menangis!" lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

Tangan kanan Tsubasa meraih wajahku. Lalu mengusap kelopak mataku. Membuatku mau tak mau menutup kedua mataku.

Cup!

Bibir hangat Tsubasa menyentuh kelopak mata kananku.

Cup!

Lalu kelopak mata kiriku.

"Mata yang bisa lihat sayapku lebih cantik kalau tersenyum." Tsubasa mengucek Rambutku. Lalu berdiri. "Ibu, masak apa hari ini?" Teriaknya meninggalkanku yang malah mematung di kamar.

"Ah, Sup jamur pedas? Aku pasti makan yang banyak!" Suara Tsubasa semakin menjauh.

"… tambah sesukamu Tsubasa-kun…" Suara ibu yang terdengar sayup.

"…ada susu?..." Suara Tsubasa makin samar.

"…" dan Jawaban Ibu yang tidak terdengar.

Ku sentuh kelopak mataku. Ciuman yang masing-masing tidak lebih dari dua detik itu seakan telah menghipnotisku. Membawaku masuk ke juarang hatiku. hangat bibirnya telah kukunci rapat disana. Aku, sudah tidak bisa berpaling lagi darinya!

_Hey Tsubasa, apa maumu sebenarnya?!_

"Sanaeeeeee, cepat turuuunnnnn…."

Panggilan ibu dari bawah tangga menyadarkanku. "Iya, buuuu!"

Dia yang minta kucium, aku yang menciumnya, dan dia yang menciumku! Apa artinya?

Chapter 5 End~

Dear, Readers, fav+followers, reviewers… Ijinkanlah saya curhat sebentar.

Selama ini, saya hanya tahu Captain Tsubasa dari anime saja. Di anime, hubungan TsubasaSanae gak jelas akhirnya. Makanya saya bikin fict ini. Tapi waktu saya baca manganya saya _shock. _Ternyata Tsubasa menyatakan cinta, melamar, menikah bahkan punya anak sama Sanae! Dari sana saya memutuskan untuk '_kayaknya fict ini gak usah dilanjutin deh!_'. Namun ternyata saya memang menikmati saat-saat menulis fict ini dan ada juga reviewers yang suka juga sama fict ini. Alhasil, saya tergugah untuk melanjutkannya… masih lanjut guys… so tungguin aja ya! Makanya readers yang saya sayangi mohon dukungannya. Review ya minna~. Arigatou… ja, matta ne–!


	6. Chapter 6

Fight for Love

Captain Tsubasa isn't mine

.

.

**A/N: Minna, o genki desuka. Sorry this took so long. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membuat fict ini hiatus, kok (as long as you give me your wonderful reviews). Then, please keep those reviews in okaayyy ^_~**

**Here it goes, enjoy…**

Chapter 6: Tsubasa who cannot fly.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus istirahat total, Tsubasa-kun."

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Aku bisa saja berdiam diri disana sambil mengingat-ngingat siapakah orang yang bernama Tsubasa itu. Tapi kata-kata Tsubasa menyentakku.

"Tidak bisakah anda mempercepat penyembuhannya? Apapun akan kulakukan. Operasi, minum obat, terapi… apapun! Tapi bisakah kau menyembuhkan bahuku?"

Dokter menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain-main dengan bahumu. Hanya dua bulan. Dan kau bisa kembali bermain bola."

"Tapi—" Tsubasa mengepalkan tangannya hingga tangan itu terlihat gemetar. Ia seperti sedang mencoba mengontrol ledakan emosinya.

Kemarin pagi ada sebuah undangan dari Perkumpulan Sepakbola Jepang. Undangan itu berisi tentang panggilan seleksi pemain inti untuk mengikuti pertandingan World Youth. Dan pertandingan itu akan mempertemukan Tsubasa dengan berbagai pemain hebat lainnya di seluruh dunia. Menjadi pemain sepakbola professional adalah cita-cita Tsubasa dan World Youth bisa menjadi gerbang awal bagi Tsubasa. Tapi…

"Seminggu lagi ada seleksi. Tak bisakah aku mengikutinya? Aku akan melawan rasa sakit itu. Sungguh! Aku hanya butuh sedikit obat pereda rasa sakit seperti waktu itu."

Aku tahu, hati Tsubasa telah hancur.

"Tsubasa-kun, tidakkah kau belajar dari pengalamanmu?" Kata Dokter. Menatap iba pada Tsubasa yang mulai keras kepala. "Bahumu seperti ini karena kau selalu saja memaksakan diri. Ini adalah hasil dari kekeras kepalaanmu dulu. Jika kau mendengar kata-kataku sedari awal, bahumu pasti tidak akan separah ini sekarang. Kumohon dengarkanlah aku untuk kali ini."

"Tapi World Youth?"

"Tahun depan masih ada World Youth, tapi bahumu…! Bahumu hanya ini dan tidak ada gantinya. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa bermain bola lagi?"

Aku berjalan menuju ranjang pasien dan berdiri di samping Tsubasa. Aku merasa apa yang dikatakan Dokter memang benar, tapi kata-kata itu terlalu kejam bagi Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa—" Panggilku. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan untuk menghibur Tsubasa. Namun melihat Tsubasa yang seperti ini di depanku, aku sungguh tak bisa membiarkannya. "Kita pulang, yuk?" Ajakku.

Tsubasa nampaknya tak menghiraukanku. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan kepalan tangannya semakin menguat.

"Tsubasa?" Panggilku sekali lagi.

Ia bangkit dari ranjang pasien dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh dan hatiku jadi menclos.

"Aku tahu ini pasti berat baginya." Dokter berkata sambil ikut memandangi pintu keluar yang baru saja di buka Tsubasa. "Tapi aku percaya Tsubasa-kun adalah orang yang kuat. Nah, jaga dia baik-baik, Sanae-chan."

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Terimakasih sebelumnya. Permisi, dokter."

Dokter tersenyum dan aku segera berlari mengejar Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" Aku berteriak, Tsubasa kini telah berdiri di depan lift di ujung koridor rumah sakit.

Pintu lift itu terbuka dan Tsubasa langsung masuk tanpa menungguku. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya namun pintu itu telah tertutup sebelum aku berhasil masuk kedalamnya.

Berulang kali aku meyakinkan diriku. Tsubasa pasti baik-baik saja. Ia hanya terlalu _shock_ mendengar berita itu jadi ia tidak mendengar panggilanku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Namun aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh hingga aku lupa bagaimana cara menggerakan kakiku sendiri. Aku… aku benar-benar tidak berguna!

Sejak semalam aku tak henti mengutuki kebodohanku yang hanya menatap pintu lift saat itu. Aku juga merutuki diriku yang tidak berani mengirim satu saja pesan yang telah beribukali kuketik di ponselku. Meski aku telah berdiri di depan telpon rumah, aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar mengangkat gagang telpon.

Oleh karena itulah aku berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang tak asing untukku sambil membawa sekantung buah-buahan. Rumah besar yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang itu terlihat sangat sepi.

"Kumohon Kami-sama, berilah aku kekuatan!" Aku mendekat selangkah sambil tak lepas menatap bel.

Saat jariku berjarak satu inci dari tombol bel, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan aku langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Lho, Sanae-chan?"

Ibu Tsubasa dengan pakaian rapi keluar dari rumah. Tangannya menengteng keranjang belanjaan yang masih kosong.

"Se-selamat pagi, bu." Kataku. Sisa-sisa kekagetan masih menyelimutiku sampai-sampai suaraku ikut bergetar.

Ibu Sanae menengokan kepalanya ke arah jendela kamar Tsubasa, lalu menghampiriku. "Sanae-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tsubasa?" Ia berbisik sambil meletakan tangannya di samping bibirnya.

Jadi, Tsubasa belum bilang?

"Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit dia mengurung dirinya di kamar. Aku benar-benar khawatir karena ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku." Lanjutnya. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Aku tidak mengerti. Dari sekian banyak alasan lain, kenapa ibu Tsubasa harus mengambil kesimpulan 'kalian bertengkar'? yang jelas-jelas paling gak mungkin terjadi. Maksudku… jika alasannya memang bertengkar, kenapa Tsubasa harus mengurung dirinya seperti itu?! Kita toh tidak… dia kan bukan… Oke lupakan!

"Tidak! Kami nggak bertengkar, kok." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku.

"Begitukah? Lantas kenapa, ya?"

Haruskah aku memberitahukan alasannya pada Ibu Tsubasa? Tapi jika Tsubasa saja tidak mengatakan masalah itu pada Ibunya, maka aku sangat tidak berhak berbicara saat ini. Bagaimana reaksi ibu ya, jika tahu bahwa pemeriksaan rutin kemarin bukanlah pemeriksaan biasa?!

Melihat aku yang tak kunjung berbicara, akhirnya Ibu Tsubasa berkata. "Ya, sudahlah. Mungkin nanti juga biasa lagi." Ia menghela napasnya. "Sanae-chan, tolong bantu ibu membujuk Tsubasa. Sejak kemarin sore ia belum makan apapun."

Sungguh, aku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku. Jika Ibunya saja tidak bisa membujuk, bagaimana denganku?

"Sanae-chan masuk saja, ibu akan pergi ke pasar sebentar." Setelah berkata begitu ibu Tsubasa memberikanku kunci rumah yang tidak jadi ia pakai.

"Itterasshai." Kataku.

"Ittekimasu."

Begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumah, aku merasa atmosfer udara di sekitarku mendadak berat. Aku tidak pernah sebingung ini dalam hidupku. Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, dan kulepaskan perlahan. Kulakukan berkali-kali dengan tujuan agar aku bisa merasa sedikit lega.

"Tok tok tok." Kuketuk pintu itu.

Namun, tak ada jawaban.

"Tok tok tok!"

"Sudah kubilang, bu! Aku tidak lapar."

Sentakan yang cukup membuat jantungku terasa meledak. Suara Tsubasa terdengar parau. Mungkinkah ia…menangis?

"Tsu-Tsubasa." Panggilku. Tanpa kusadari, suaraku bergetar hebat.

Aku berdehem, "Tsubasa." Panggilku sekali lagi.

Meski Tsubasa tidak menjawab, Aku yakin suaraku cukup bisa di dengar oleh Tsubasa. Karena suara Tsubasa barusan cukup terdengar jelas olehku. Jadi aku melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu." Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku yakin Tsubasa adalah orang yang kuat." Aku rasanya ingin menangis. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan tapi bibirku menjadi kelu. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Dan pada akhirnya aku kembali mengulangi kebodohanku. Aku kembali membatu.

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin sekali menghiburnya. Tak bisakah… tak bisakah cintaku menenangkan hatinya?

"Aku tahu World Youth sangat penting untukmu." Lagi-lagi aku menarik napasku. "Tapi mencintai dirimu sendiri jauh lebih penting." Aku menyeka air mata yang telah jatuh. Syukurlah Tsubasa tidak membuka pintunya, jadi ia tidak melihat air mukaku yang terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuat Tsubasa tambah sedih… tidak mau.

"Tolong pikirkan bahumu yang telah membantumu sepanjang hidupmu ini. Ia yang tidak pernah mengeluh sejak awal dan selalu menuruti tuannya yang meski mempekerjakannya dengan keras ia tetap melakukan yang terbaik." Aku berbicara seolah-olah bahu Tsubasa adalah benda hidup. "Dan untuk detik ini, ijinkanlah ia berlibur sebentar. Biarkan ia beristirahat sebentar. Hanya dua bulan, Tsubasa. Dua bulan."

Sepak bola adalah dunia Tsubasa, sepertihalnya Tsubasa yang merupakan duniaku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika itu yang terjadi padaku.

"Kau pasti bisa melaluinya, aku yakin itu. Semangatlah Tsubasa!"

Kalimat penutup yang membuatku merasa malu setelah mengatakannya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, apa yang barusan kukatakan padanya? aku seperti wanita bodoh yang terlalu banyak bicara.

"Sanae," Panggilan dari dalam kamar membuatku terhenyak sesaat.

Saat aku ingin menjawab dan mengatakan sesuatu, suara Tsubasa menghentikanku. "Kumohon, aku ingin sendiri."

Dadaku terasa tercabik-cabik karnanya.

"Dor dor dor!"

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, kugedor pintu itu keras-keras dan kupanggil namanya sekeras yang kubisa. "TSUBASA!"

"Dor dor dor!"

"APA-APAAN KAU? KAU INI LAKI-LAKI, KAN? BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP CENGENG. BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP BAHWA DUNIA TELAH KIAMAT. LAKI-LAKI HARUS KUAT. BANGUNLAH DAN SADARLAH. APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN MENGURUNG DIRIMU SEPERTI INI? APA KAU TAK SAYANG NYAWAMU? KALAU KAU TIDAK, MAKA PIKIRKANLAH ORANG-ORANG YANG MENGKHAWATIRKAN KEADAANMU. IBUMU, AYAHMU, TEMAN-TEMANMU, AKU. JANGAN BERSIKAP KEKANAKAN SEPERTI INI."

Aku meneriakan semua hal yang aku sendiri tidak tahu datang dari mana. Aku kesal setengah mati. 'aku ingin sendiri'. Dia pikir aku bisa membiarkannya tenggelam seperti itu?

"ANATA WA HITORI JANAI!"

Saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir aku hampir saja menjerit. Tahu-tahu setelah mengatakan semua itu dengan berkobar, air mataku jatuh tak terbendung. Aku merasa kesal. Kenapa dia harus menanggungnya sendirian? Mengurung diri seolah ia divonis mati besok.

Tsubasa tak membuka pintunya, ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas perkataanku.

"Ahou!" Pekikku. "Nikmati kesendirianmu kalau begitu!"

Dan dengan itu aku pergi.

Senin pagi aku menengok ke kelasnya. Rumor yang belum sempat kubereskan membuat tembakan mata langsung menghujamku begitu kepalaku mengintip ruang kelas Tsubasa.

"Mau cari siapa, Nakazawa-chan?" Seseorang dengan kacamata setebal setengah senti mencegatku di pintu kelas.

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Selamat pagi." Kataku basa basi.

"Mau cari siapa, ya?" Tegasnya.

"Tsu—Misaki-kun ada?" Tanyaku.

Siswi yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat ini menatapku lewat sudut matanya dengan ganas. Keningnya berkerut. "Kau selingkuh dengan Taro-san?"

Selingkuh?

"APA?!" Teriakku. "Kenapa kau menyangka begitu?"

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Soalnya kamu gak manggil Ozora-san."

"Apa kau juga akan mengataiku selingkuh jika aku memanggil Ishizaki?"

"Mungkin aja, soalnya Ozora-san gak masuk hari ini." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. " Bisa aja Ozora-san gak masuk gara-gara dia memergoki kamu lagi selingkuh sama Taro-san, terus kamu ke sini buat ngomongin itu sama Taro-san."

"APA?!" Pekikku. Gak heran kenapa gosip bisa heboh… soalnya ya gini! Hal yang gak ada sangkut pautnya bisa jadi kayak gini! "Kayaknya kamu terlalu banyak baca komik romantis, deh!"

"Apapun itu! Semua praduga bisa jadi nyata. Aku cuma mengembangkan motif dan menghubungkannya dengan hubungan sebab-akibat. Kenapa kamu manggil Taro-san? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ozora-san yang gak masuk hari ini. Dan jika dilihat dari gosip akhir-akhir ini pasti tentang hubungan kalian—"

"Aku lagi gak punya waktu banyak, bisa panggil Misaki-kun?"

Jika aku tidak cepat-cepat memotong perkataannya aku pasti akan gila! Hanya karena aku manggil Misaki-kun dan semua gosip baru siap menjadi santapan para gadis seantero sekolah.

Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu berbalik dengan tampang kesal.

Haruskah aku meluruskan dulu gosip tentang hubunganku dan Tsubasa? Ah, rasanya terlalu sayang waktu yang akan kuhabiskan nanti.

"Ada apa manager?" Misaki bertanya begitu ia berdiri di hadapanku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ada urusan dengan Misaki. Tujuanku kesini kan cuma buat nyari tahu kehadiran Tsubasa. Tapi gara-gara si cewek gosip sialan aku mau gak mau harus ngobrol dengan Misaki.

"Tsubasa gak masuk, ya?" Tanyaku. Dan Misaki langsung mengangguk cepat. "Kenapa?"

Misaki memandangku seolah aku sedang melontarkan pertanyaan paling konyol di dunia. Ya, aku memang tahu alasan kenapa Tsubasa tidak masuk. Tapi aku ingin tahu alasan apa yang dipakai Tsubasa pada sekolah jika ibunya saja tidak diberitahu tentang yang sebenarnya.

"Katanya sih sakit. Tapi aku merasa sangat aneh." Misaki memandangku seolah aku adalah orang yang harus dimintai pertanggung jawaban.

"A-aneh bagaimana?" Sialnya, suaraku malah jadi terbata-bata.

"Semalam ia menelponku dan menanyakan tentang seleksi World Youth." Ujarnya. "Dia mengatakan 'berjuanglah, semoga kau berhasil.'"

Aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kata Tsubasa, tapi kenapa Misaki mencurigai sesuatu dariku?

"Ini aneh, kan?" Misaki meminta persetujuanku seolah aku juga mengerti apa yang mengganjal dari omongan Tsubasa.

"A-apa maksudmu? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Masa kau tidak mengerti! Ini gak seperti Tsubasa."

Keningku semakin berkerut dalam. Dia ini ngomong apa, sih?

"Emang biasanya Tsubasa bilang apa?"

Saat Misaki membuka mulutnya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Sebuah panggilan dari dalam ruang kelas menyentak kami berdua.

"SANAE!"

Dan kepala Ishizaki menyembul dari balik pintu kelas.

"Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin tanya, Tsubasa sebenarnya kenapa, sih?"

Aku nampaknya harus memperpanjang skenario kebohonganku.

"Lho, kamu juga menyadarinya Ishizaki?" Misaki langsung merespon itu.

"Iya. Kemarin malam ia menelponku."

"Kau dapat juga?"

"Bukan hanya aku, Wakabayashi, Hyuuga…" dan pembicaraan mereka berlanjut _klop _seperti murid yang sedang mencocokan jawaban ulangan.

"Dia kenapa manager?" Akhirnya mereka bertanya padaku seolah menyahutkan nilai akhir ujian mereka.

"Aku gak ngerti, Tsubasa aneh apanya?" Aku mencoba mengelak.

"Tentu saja aneh, dia berkata seolah-olah dia tidak akan ikut berjuang bersama kami!"

Ah… itu ya!

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, kan?" Desak Misaki.

"Itu aku—"

"Teng Teng Teng."

Untunglah bel sekolah segera berbunyi. Jadi aku bisa terhindar dari malapetaka ini.

"Udah bel, aku harus segera kembali. Nah, Sampai jumpa!"

"Tu-tunggu! Kau belum menjelaskan apapun, Manager!"

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak hari itu, Tsubasa masih belum memperlihatkan dirinya di sekolah. Hampir setiap kesempatan Ishizaki dan kawan-kawan menanyakan perihal alasan Tsubasa, mereka menyerangku dan menghujaniku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak bisa ku jawab satupun. Dan mungkin sekarang para pemain reguler akan mengetahui jawaban mereka. karena hari ini adalah hari dimana seleksi pemain inti dilaksanakan.

"Tsubasa no baka!" Aku meninju bantal guling di pelukanku. "Kau menghubungi semua anggota klub, tapi kenapa hanya aku yang kau lewat?"

Aku menindih bantal itu dan men-_smackdown_-nya. "Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau membuatku begitu sedih! Apa kau telah melupakanku? Apa sebegitu tidak berharganya aku? Lalu kenapa kau menciumku? Lalu kenapa kau memintaku menciummu?!"

Aku melempar-lempar bantal itu dengan frustasi dan berguling-guling seperti orang tidak waras.

"Kok ribut sekali, sih! Ada ap— Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ibu yang memergoki aksi liarku tertegun tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila, putriku?!"

"Ibu!" Pekikku. "Apa ibu sedang mendo'akan anak ibu gila?"

"Lantas kenapa kau berguling-guling begitu? Naas sekali bantalmu itu, nak!"

"Kenapa ibu mencemaskan batal? Ibu kenapa, sih?"

"Ckckck," Ibu menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Kalimat yang benar adalah 'kamu kenapa, sayang?'"

Aku mendengus sebal. Kupelintir bantal guling itu dan kulempar hingga terhempas ke ujung kamar. "Ah! Aku mau pergi sebentar, bu!"

"Kemana?"

Kutarik sweaterku dari lemari. "Mendinginkan kepalaku." Kataku dan bergegas keluar.

"Pastikan kau pulang sebelum ayahmu datang, ya."

"Haaiii. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

Malam begitu dingin menusuk kulit, tapi hanya kepalaku saja yang nampaknya tidak terpengaruh. Sepanjang jalan, aku menendang-nendang sebuah kaleng minuman yang dibuang sembarangan oleh pemiliknya. Tadinya aku ingin memungutnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, namun saat kaleng itu hendak kupungut kakiku secara tak sengaja menendangnya dan aku merasa menendang kaleng minuman cukup menyenangkan.

Tahu-tahu, aku telah berada di depan rumah Tsubasa. Bangunan yang sangat ku kenal. Pagar yang sangat ku kenal. Tombol bel yang sangat ku kenal.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berdiri memandangi rumah itu. Selama apapun aku berdiri di depan rumah itu, aku tetap tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membunyikan belnya.

"Selamat malam, Tsubasa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Gumamku sambil tak lepas menatap jendela kamarnya. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

Setelah berkata begitu aku memutuskan pulang dan memakan makan malamku.

"Kau menghela napas lagi, sayang." Ayah yang telah kembali dari kerja berkata padaku.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Bercerita pada ayah nampaknya bukan ide yang bagus. Kau tahu, para ayah sangat protektif terhadap anak perempuannya. "Tidak ayah, aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Begitu, kah?" Aku memberikan anggukan dan senyum terbaikku. "Kalau begitu cepatlah beristirahat."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku pergi ke kamarku dan menyadari bahwa ponsel di meja belajar berkelap-kelip.

"Miscall, sms?" Aku membuka ponselku dan seketika saja jantungku lupa berdetak.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku ketika kemudian bayangan sesosok orang berdiri tak jauh dari pagar rumah menyedot perhatianku.

_From: Tsubasa_

_Subject: Ayo bicara!_

_Aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang._

Di sebuah anime yang pernah kutonton mengatakan bahwa kecepatan bunga Sakura yang gugur adalah 5 cm per detik, maka kecepatanku berlari pada Tsubasa ratusan kali jauh lebih cepat dari itu.

"Sanae, mau kemana mal—"

"Keluar sebentar, bu!"

Aku keluar rumah dan berlari, tepat berhenti di hadapan Tsubasa.

Aku mencoba mengatur napasku yang memburu gara-gara menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan super. Ketika tiba-tiba Tsubasa memelukku.

"Tsu-Tsubasa?" Panggilku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini padaku. Pelukan ini… apa maksudnya?

Aku mungkin terlalu sibuk memikirkan motif dan hubungan sebab-akibatnya tanpa tahu bahwa apa yang selanjutnya dia bisikan ke telingaku adalah sesuatu yang paling kutakutkan di dunia ini. Kini ketakutan itu telah menjadi kenyataan. Dan aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya separuh dari duniaku menghilang.

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke Brazil."

-TBC-

**A/N: if you enjoyed this chap, just let me know, okaayyy? Until next chappie. Eiko-chi.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fight for Love

Disclaimer: ini chapter ke 7 dan aku sudah mulai bosan menyebutnya. Tapi baiklah, untuk ke sekian kalinya aku bilang… Captain Tsubasa BUKAN punya saya!

.

.

Chapter 7: Losing my mind.

Tsubasa memelukku dengan erat. Namun hatiku tak juga bergerak. Ini bagai mimpi buruk paling buruk sepanjang kehidupanku. Bukan karena Tsubasa memelukku, bukan! Tapi karena ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang selama ini kutakutkan.

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke Brazil."

Hening menyapa kami. Dinginnya hembusan angin malam membuai rambutku. Dingin sekali cuaca malam ini… dan kata-kata Tsubasa jauh lebih dingin dari salju yang membeku di tanganku.

Besok?

Bisikan Tsubasa terus bergema dalam otakku. Aku tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi dan aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk mencegahnya. Lagi pula aku juga memang tidak berniat mencegahnya. Hanya saja, ini terlalu cepat.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari teman-teman. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti setelah tiba di Brazil. Dan mengenai klub, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan pelatih."

Aku menghela napasku. Ah, kenapa dadaku jadi terasa sangat sesak?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sanae."

Dengan itu Tsubasa melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku yang mematung di depan rumahku dengan tampang bagai baru saja di sambar halilintar di musim gugur(?). Namun bagaimanapun kondisiku saat ini, itu tidak penting lagi karena aku bahkan mulai melupakan namaku sendiri.

"Itu saja yang mau kukatakan. Nah, sebaiknya kau masuk. Udaranya sangat dingin." Pria yang berdiri di hadapanku mengelus rambutku. Mengacaknya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Selamat malam."

Aku pikir Kami-sama pasti sedang mempermainkan nasibku, aku tiba-tiba saja menjelma menjadi manusia bodoh tanpa akal. Bagiku akan lebih baik jika aku menangis, menjambak rambutnya, menampar pipinya lagi atau memukulnya sekalian dari pada diam seperti patung tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tapi bodoh ya seperti aku ini. Nampaknya kebodohan telah menjalar ke tulangku karena reaksi tubuhku sungguh diluar dugaan. Aku terlalu shock hingga seluruh hal yang kuingat malam itu hanyalah kalimat awal Tsubasa yang terus mengiang-ngiang di benakku bagai radio butut. Hasilnya, semalaman suntuk mataku sukses tak terpejam sama sekali.

"Sanae, mau sampai kapan kau memandangi langit-langit kamarmu? Ini sudah jam 7!" Ibu membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati aku yang bengong di kasurku.

"Sanae?" Panggil ibu sekali lagi.

Aku bukannya tidak mendengar panggilan ibu, namun aku terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka suaraku.

Ibu mendesah, "Sanae, sudah jam 7! Kau akan terlambat ke sekolah kalau kau terus memandangi langit-langit."

Ah, apalah artinya langit-langit kamarku ini. Toh, langitku telah roboh beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sanae, kau kenapa?" Ibu menghampiriku. "Apa yang terjadi, nak?"

Aku bisa saja menceritakan hal ini pada ibu. Ibuku adalah sosok terbaik yang kumiliki. Hanya saja, aku tak punya tenaga untuk membuka mulutku.

"Sanae, kau mau cerita sama Ibu?" Ibu mengelus rambutku sambil ikut berbaring di sampingku. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Tsubasa." Bisikku tak bertenaga. "Berangkat ke Brazil hari ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku merasakan kekagetan ibu karena Ia spontan menghentikan elusannya di kepalaku.

Hening menghempaskanku kembali ke langit-langit kamar.

"Kau tidak mengantarnya, Sayang?" Aku merasakan nada bertanya ibu yang penuh kehati-hatian.

"Tidak," gumamku. "Aku tidak tahu jam keberangkatannya."

"Kau tidak menyampaikan salam perpisahan?"

Aku menghela napas, "Apa yang harus kukatakan? Tsubasa sudah mengatakannya."

Aku menyanggah semua saran yang ditawarkan ibuku dan bersikap seolah diam seperti inilah yang terbaik. Jadi hanya keheninganlah yang kembali mengungkungku.

"Ibu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, maksud ibu… jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukan saja… sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal setelahnya. Lebih baik melakukan sesuatu meski hasilnya buruk dari pada tidak berbuat apa-apa dan terus meragu." Ibu menepuk pundakku seolah memberikan kekuatannya padaku.

Kupandangi ibuku dan sorot matanya yang teduh itu seakan mendesakku mengatakan seluruh perasaan yang mengganjal di hatiku. "Aku tidak ingin ia pergi." Kataku, kaget dengan pengakuanku sendiri. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya terus disini. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa Tsubasa. Aku mengerti Tsubasa pergi untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya. Tapi… tapi aku takut… aku takut Tsubasa pergi dan menghilang dariku." Air mata membanjiriku tanpa ampun. Aku seakan ingin menjerit pada ibuku. Menumpahkan semua perasaan membelenggu yang menjeratku dan membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

"Bolehkah… bolehkah aku mengatakan 'jangan pergi' padanya? bolehkah aku bersikap egois padanya? tapi siapa aku disini? Tsubasa bahkan tak menganggapku ada. Aku takut… aku takut aku akan menangis dan menyusahkannya… " Ibu mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipiku. Membelai rambutku juga memelukku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, bu? Aku benar-benar tidak berguna! Kenapa aku tidak bisa merelakannya pergi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa hanya menyemangatinya atau sekedar tersenyum padanya. kenapa aku seperti ini?"

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai cekukan mengambil alih semua hal yang ingin kukatakan.

Helaan napas ibu terdengar cukup kasar di telingaku, ibu bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih kedua tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ibu rencanakan, tapi aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan daya tarik ibu hingga aku terbangun dan duduk bersender pada ujung tempat tidurkku.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Tsubasa, Sayang. Dan biarkan Tsubasa yang nanti memilih." Ujarnya lembut. "Tapi mendo'akan orang yang kita cintai akan membuat kedamaian tersendiri untukmu, percayalah!"

Ibu menyentuh pipiku sambil tersenyum, "Nah, cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Ibu tidak mau kau mati penasaran!" Aku galau stadium tiga tapi ibu malah memberikanku lelucon tidak lucu. Aku mengembungkan pipiku dan kutatap ibu dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Jangan tatap ibu seperti itu. Simpan wajahmu itu buat Tsubasa. Sekarang, cepat siap-siap. Soal sekolah biar ibu yang urus."

Setelah berkata begitu ibu mengacak rambutku dan pergi keluar kamar. Entah mengapa, detik itu aku tiba-tiba melihat ibu seperti seorang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia. "Terimakasih, bu." Gumamku meski aku tidak yakin ibu mendengarnya atau tidak.

O.o

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi dan aku telah sangat terlambat untuk memulai pelajaran pertama meski aku pergi diantar pesawat jet sekalipun. Ah, aku bahkan tidak berniat berangkat sekolah hari ini. Aku mengambil jalur menjauhi sekolah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Kugenggam erat tas ranselku dan kupanjatkan do'a disepanjang jalan. Persetan dengan terlambat sekolah, ada hal lebih gawat yang mengejarku sekarang. Bagaimana jika Tsubasa telah pergi ke bandara?

Saat aku berniat menambah kecepatan berlariku, kakiku tiba-tiba saja membeku di tempat. Sebuah bola menggelinding tak jauh di hadapanku. Dan sepasang kaki di hadapanku pun ikut berhenti secara otomatis. Kuangkat kepalaku dan kutemukan wajah Tsubasa membatu menatapku.

Lima detik lebih kami terdiam dengan mata saling mengunci. Dan dadaku berdegup kencang dengan dua alasan berbeda.

"Sanae?" Tsubasa memanggilku dengan nada aneh, seolah aku adalah alien yang seharusnya tidak berada di bumi.

Kutatap lekat manik matanya. Tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan 'kata perpisahan' macam apa yang bisa membuatku tenang meski Tsubasa tidak berada di sisiku. Aku mengingat-ingat nasihat ibu, dan aku merasa lidahku kelu karena bagiku tak ada kata menyerah untuk mendapatkan Tsubasa.

Kugigit bibir bawahku dan kupaksa otakku untuk bekerja. Namun nihil… aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sanae,"

Panggilan Tsubasa seakan mendesakku untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Akan tetapi otakku seolah kehilangan poros dan aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir. Hey, apa aku sebodoh ini?

"Tsu-tsubasa aku… maksudku jangan… ah bukan! Aku—aku…"

Tsubasa mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa kau sakit, Sanae?"

Aku memang merasa sakit! maksudku, perutku mendadak mulas. Aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal, tapi lidahku mengkhianatiku. Lidahku tak mau bergerak karena perasaan takut dan gugup yang menyelimutiku. Dan Tsubasa nampak berpaling begitu mendengar bunyi bus yang semakin mendekat.

Ia mengambil bola sepak yang mengelinding di kakinya dan mendekat padaku. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir di seluruh tubuhku. Kukepal tanganku dengan erat agar tubuhku tidak bergetar. Lalu tangan Tsubasa terulur di hadapanku dengan sebuah bola yang ia sodorkan.

"Tolong simpan ini," Katanya.

Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh seperti "Eehhh?"

Tsubasa mengambil tanganku kemudian meletakan bola itu di antara kedua telapak tanganku. "Simpanlah, saat aku berhasil mengapai impianku aku akan mengambilnya kembali." Lanjutnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang mulai berhasil membuat mataku silau. "Sama seperti Wakabayashi, aku tidak akan kembali sebelum aku berhasil menjadi pemain pro. Jadi…jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sanae."

Aku bisa saja memutar ulang kata-kata Tsubasa saat ini dan mulai menganalisa maksud, motif dan hubungan sebab-akibat di dalam katanya. Namun suara bus mendesakku untuk berbicara secepatnya.

"Tsubasa!" Panggilku hampir memekik.

Ia memberi tatapan menunggu kata-kataku selanjutnya, tapi bibirku lagi-lagi mengkhianatiku. Aku melepas sebuah gelang dari pergelangan tanganku. Gelang berwarna merah yang kubeli di kuil tahun lalu. Aku berjalan mendekat dan memasangkan gelang merah polos itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya sambil tak lepas memanjatkan do'a. Kumohon Kami-sama, tolong jaga dia untukku.

Tsubasa menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Kudongkakan wajahku dan kupandang bola matanya yang membesar.

"Ganbatte, ne!"

Akhirnya hanya sepatah kata itulah yang bisa kukeluarkan. Aku memastikan agar air mata tidak jatuh dari kelopak mataku dan kusunggingkan senyum terbaik yang bisa kuberikan untuk melepas kepergiannya.

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Hai, Ganbarimasu!" Lalu mengacak rambutku seperti biasa.

Bus berhenti tepat disamping jalan dan pintunya terbuka. "Ittekimasu." Kata Tsubasa sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Itterashai!" Jawabku.

Pintu bus kembali tertutup. Kupandangi lekat-lekat bus itu sampai menghilang di balik tikungan jalan. Aku menghela napasku. Lalu wajahku jatuh pada sebuah bola yang kini mulai kupeluk erat.

Tik tik tik

Air mataku jatuh. Menyentuh bola dan menghilang saat mengalir disepanjang lengkungannya. Kugigit bibirku yang bergetar hebat dan seketika saja lututku terasa lemas.

Aku tidak peduli jika aku sekarang nampak seperti orang gila yang menangis sesegukan di halte bus. Terserah orang mau menganggapku apa, karena hatiku aku sendiri yang merasakannya. Karena hatiku aku sendiri yang menderita karenanya.

Ya, Tuhan… sesak sekali!

-TBC-

**Pojok curcol Eiko: Dear, readers… aku merasa aku kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Jadilah chapter ini berakhir di lembar ke 5 worksheetku. Well, what do u think? Apa angst (niatnya sih begitu) tersampaikan? Apa kegalauan Sanae-chan membuat kalian ikut galau juga? apapun yang kalian rasakan atau pikirkan sehabis membaca chap ini, aku berharap kalian menyukainya. Tidak lupa saya sampaikan kalimat penutup chap andalan saya, REVIEEWWW MINNA~ ONEGAI! (Pake tanda seru yang berarti wajib) hehehe…**

**Salam, Eiko-chi.**


End file.
